


I Write Trials, Not Trebuchets

by murundelnys666



Series: Trials and Tragedies [1]
Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 27,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murundelnys666/pseuds/murundelnys666
Summary: Raven Willow Blood Charm is a 3rd year at Wild Cliff, just trying to get by. But when an unexpected romance begins to bloom, can she deal with her feelings while also passing her classes and saving the multiverse? Contains romance and lore.
Series: Trials and Tragedies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553143
Comments: 37
Kudos: 49





	1. first day of third year

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is my first story so please go easy on me, thanks to my friend Alyssa for helping me wit this. Thank you to Luke and the rest for an awesome podcast!! You rock!!

Hi my name is Raven Willow Blood Charm and I’m 17 years old. I have long blue hair and pale white skin kinda like a dragon born but not really because I don’t think Dragon Borns are that cute. I am a high schooler at a school, but not a lame one. I go to this school called Wild Cliffe. It’s a magic school where we learn magic. They let me in, even though I’m a vampire, because my magic was super good. 

Class was starting soon so I needed to get ready. I put on my all black top with corsets things over it, then my fishnet arms and my long vinyl skirt that was also black. I then put on my platform stielloto boots and zipped up the buckles on the side. I did my makeup all dramatic and cat like to emphasze my eyes and then black lipstick to keep my white skin from looking too white. I added some bitchin red contacts to make my red eyes even redder. 

I stepped outside of my dorm and made my way to class. It was a bright snowy day, but I could tell there were rain clouds in the sky and it was gonna rain soon. Luckily I had my cloak that I had gotten from my last school so I put it on. 

I put the hood over my head to protect myself from the son but before I do I saw him. His gorgeous white skin. He was tall, even taller than me and I was wearing heels. He was so hot that even boys would want him (but not in a gay way). He was wearing all black lipstick and heavey eyeliner. He had powdered his face to look like blood. Like me, he was a third year. 

I tried to hide my face but he saw me. It was……… Murundeen Purebone!!! And he was walking this way!! 


	2. a fatefull meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: th0hght i wouldn’t get this done so soon but then i did! If you like the story, please let me know. Thank you Alyssa for helping me wit the lore!

I awas walking through campus on that nice rainy day. I put my cloak over my head to hide my face from all the fuckin fsheep on campus. But before i could, he was me. It was…. Murundeen Purebone!!! 

“Hey,” he said, cooly. 

“H-hi,” I said, nervously. 

“What’s up?” he said badassly. 

“N-nothing jsut going to class,” i said, lamely,” the storm seems to be happening soon.” 

“Yeah, it’s great, isn’t it? As a worshipper of Stivus, the god of storms, I really really love storms.” (AN: alyssa thank u for the lore help)

“Haha you believe in god? What’re you, 12?” I said, atheistly. But then i realized that sounded really super bitchy so I added “because 12 year olds are cute.” 

“Thanks. You’re name is Raven, right?” Murundeen said, unfazingly. 

“Hahaha yeah,” I said, confirmingly. 

“I’ll see you around, Raven,” Murundeen said before stutting off. I pulled my cloak over my head and headed to class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Murundeen x Raven 4ever xoxoxoxo if you like the sotory, let me know! Thanks!


	3. class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay 1 more chapta for the day, these are so fun to write! Please leave riviews if you can! Tahks! PS Alyssa this chapter is dedicatd to you

I finally got to my class. It was Thursday at 8:30 am which meant that I had Language class. Langauge class was boring because I had already memorized all the languages at my last school but it was nice because it meant I at least got to talk to my good friend. 

I took off my cloak so that I wouldn’t be too warm and so that people could see my outfit that showed off my boobs. Then I sat down next to my best friend, Mira Marshand. 

“What’s up, girl?” my best friend Mira said. “I missed you. You look hot as fuck.” 

“Thanks, bitch,” I said as I adjusted myself in my chair. “Did I miss anything in class?” 

“Only boring stuff,” my best friend Mira said, “ugh this professor is so boring. Wanna talk?” 

“Sure, about what?” I asked. 

“Well,” my best friend SaMira said. “I heard from Crowigami that you were talking to a dragon born in teh courtyard.”

“WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?” I yelled super loudly but not enough for our profoessor Artis to hear us. 

“Raven, were you talking to Murundeen Purebone???” my best friend Mira asked. 

“No I so fucking wouldn’t,” I said, huffing up my arms and chest. 

“I mean i don’t blame you,” she siad. “I had himfor a study partner and he’s so fucking cute.” 

I tried to act liek I wasn’t offended when she said that. Did Mira think taht Murudneen was ucte? Imagine if your best friend liked your crush. That would be such a fucking bettrayal, not like I had a curhs on Murudneen or anything but she should really know better. 

“Yeah I guess,” I said, trying not to hide my anger. 

“You should ask him out,” Mira said. 

I tried to pay attention to my language assignemtn but it was really hard because I kept thinking about Murudeen’s pure white skin. Then, the annoucement came on the annoucement speakers. 

“RAVEN WILLOW BLOOD CHARM, COME TO THE PRINCIPLE’s OFFICE THIS INSTANT!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh this is heating up! If you want to read what happens, better leave some reviews! Thank you for reading! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~


	4. meeting from down under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for taking so long for da next chapta but school has sucked so much and Alyssa was busy with tanksgiving stuff so I couldn’t ask her. B4 we start I wanted to clear up some things. OKAY. Mira is not out of character, she is crushing on Murunden because he is so smexy. And the reason why Artis is professor is because he is BROKE okay. Thank you for readin, pls leave good revieows

I made my way to the principle’s office. My heart was in my chest. What had I done? I have never been in trouble before, wxceptfor when I got expelled from my last school. But that was for some total fuckin bullshit anyway I opened the door to principle’s office. 

Principle underbow was a tall man with glasses and a mousetache and a balding head. He kinda looked liek Brandon Urie but in a way that made him look more like Judd Law. He was standing at his desk, looking outside of his window, stroking his mustache in thot. 

“Greetings, Raven Willow Blood Charm,” he said in his voice. 

“Sup, sir?” I said as I sat down on his desk. I had only gotten to see the principle during orientation a few months ago but not really since. I was kinda nervous talking to him especially because he was kinda cute but not in that way becuase he’s super old. 

“Raven, I’ve called you here for a veyr important asignment.” Principle Unerbow said. 

“Why me, dude?” I asked, as I was curious why he’d ask me to do this task for him. 

“Because I trust you,” he said, as he sat down at his chair. “How are you getting adjusted to Wild Clife?” 

“It’s okay,” i said. “I mean there’s a lot of fucknin posers around.”

“Ah yes, that is true. I know it is very different from your last school. I hope you haven’t been causing any trouble. You know I took a chance on you after your last school expelled you for inappropriate behavior,” principal undertale said. 

“No trouble at all, sir. So why am I here?” 

“Raven, I’ve called you here for a very important asignment.” Principle Unerbow said. 

“Why me, dude?” I asked, as I was curious why he’d ask me to do this task for him. 

“Because I trust you,” he said. 

“Okay then what is it?” I asked. 

He looked out the window again, solemnly, before turning to me. “Raven, are you familiar with the chaos emeralds?’ 

“No,” I said. 

“They’re seven magical jewels that, when collected, unleash great power, far beyond our wildest dreams.” 

“Oh cool,” I said. It sounded neat. 

“Yes. We hid all seven here in the school to keep them protected because people kept tryinkg to steal them.” 

“So what happened?”

“Someone has been trying ot steal them. They already have one.” 

“Oh fuck,” I said. That was gonna be bad. 

“Yes, and we don’t know who it is. You’re the most popular girl at Wild Cliff and you’ve only been here a few months. I’m sure I can trust you to figure out which student is trying to steal the chaos emeralds and report it back to me.” 

“Okay. How do you want me to do that?” 

“Make friends with people.” 

Ew. I hated friends. But then again, maybe it could be cool. Idk

“Sure,” I told professor underbouhgg. 

“Then you are dismissed, madam. Good day.” 

I walked out of the principle’s office and down the stairs. I was so distractred thinking about the assignemnt i had just been given. The chaos emeralds weren’t gonna be easy to find. I knew that. 

I was so distracted that I didn’t even realize that i had bumped into a girl. She spilled coffee all over her brand new black top with corset thingies and black string. Her platinum blonde hair made her look like a prep but I could tell she was acutally gothic and cool. She was kinda cute but not in a gay way. 

“Oh fuck me, I’m so sorry,” I told her. 

“It’s okay,” she said in a posh european accent. “My name is Delnys. Delnys Raethran.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh things are heating up! I’ll try to write the next chapter soon but until then, keep leaving good reviews!!


	5. the gay one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry this took a day to upload i went blcak fryday shoppin with Alyssa and my friend Dylan and we had a lot of fun and i kinda have a crush on dylan so spending the day with him was super nice even though he talked to alyssa for most of it but that’s okay anyways here’s the new chapter

I looked at the cool goth girl standing in front of me She was so pretty, except for the coffee that had spilled on her outfit but that was my fault so I won’t hold it against her. 

“Nice to meet you, Delyns,” I said, sounding like a fucking idiot. Stupid fucking bitch can’t even flirt with a girl fuck you Raven

“Nice to meet you too, Raven,” she said. 

I gasped!! 

“You… you know who I am???” I said, surprsied. 

“Of course I do!! You’re only the prettiest girl in Wild Cliff!” she said. 

My heart busted. She knew me?? How???? 

“Wow. Um. Thanks. But I thought you liked Mira??” 

“Mira? I mean, she’s okay, but she’s not as pretty as you!!” 

“Wow. Um. Okay. Wow” I said, lesbianly. “Thanks. You’re pretty as fuck too.” 

“Thanks. So wanna go on a date?” she said with her thick europeon throat. 

OMFG!! Delnyx Raythorn wanted to ask ME out??? 

“YES!!! OMFG YES!!” I yelled. 

“Cool,” she said. ‘I’ll change into something that’s not coffee stained and I’ll see you tonight at the campus bar.” 

She walked into Principle Unibough’s office and then I couldn’t see her anymore. I walked away, filled with super gay feelings in a totally gay way. But on the way to my dorm I ran into…. Murundeen Purebone!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh drama! I know this is a short chapter, but bare with me!! More coming soon!


	6. the straight one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: glad I got this out!! Alyssa didn’t help me bcuz she’s apparently busy?? She’s not responding to my messages but whatev it’s probably nothihn. Plesse lave reviews!

Murundeen stood in front of me in front of my dorm. I’m not sure why he was in the ladies’ dorm room but I wasn’t gonna question things. 

“Why are you in the lady’s dorm room?” I asked him. 

“Because I wanted to see you,” he said, cooly. I was so fucking hot for him. His pure white skin was super super seductive and appealing to me. I wanted to drink his blood because I’m a vampire and that’s what we do when we find people hot. 

“Wow. Damn. Me?” I said, surprised anyone would pay me attention. 

“Yeah. I didn’t get to tell you in the courtyard earlier but I wanted to ask you to go on a date.” 

ME!!??? GO ON A DATE WITH MURUNDEN PURBLOOD!?1?1?!?

“hELL FUCKING YEAH!” i said straightly. 

“Cool. I’m gonna go change into a tighter t-shrit and then i’ll see you tonight,” he said as he walked down the stairs and out of the ladies dorm. As he did, he walked by two underclassmen girls who fainted upon seeing his rippin bod. 

I went into my room and sighed to myself. I had a date with Murundeen Purebone tonight. I was the luckiest girl in the world…..

WAIT

BUT I ALSO HAVE A DATE WITH DELYNS TONIGHT!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh no!! What will she do?? Please read on to find out!!


	7. an eventful lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay i didn’t expect to write this so soon but i’m really in a bad move bcuz i found out alyssa has been texting with dylan like wtf alyssa you’re a fuckin bitch i want my fuckin poster back you fuckin bitch please leave good reviwos please so that i don’t feel so fuckin sad all teh time

FUCK

How was I gonna do this?? I can’t go on a date with both of them at the same time so i have to breka up with one of them but i didn’t want to do that because they’re both hot and being bi is so fuckin hard

I was really pissed off so i went to the dining hall and had the chefs custom prepare me some blood they made out of their own bloods and then i sat down. I saw my odl friend, Integrity Idlewild. I thoguth she was super cool because her red skin reminded me of blood and i like blood because i’m a vampire and we actually dated for about two weeks before i broke up with her but we are still on very good terms. 

“Sup, fucker?” I told her as I sat down and ate my blood juice. 

“Oh not much,” she said, as she ate her granola oatmeal. “You okay? You look fuckin bad, not in a not cute way but just in a troubled way.” 

“Ugh no I’m not okay because i have dates with both murudneen purboth and delnys raythran but they’re both tongith at the same time and i don’t know what to do about it because i really want to date them both and also becaus emy best friend alyssa is taking my fuckin boyfriend fuck you ALYSAA (AN: fuck you alyssa)” 

“Wow, that’s rough. Delnys is cool and nice and she gave me that hairclip that i gave you because it looks so much cuter on you and the rope i use. Murudndeen is also super hot. Which one will you date??” 

“I don’t know!! It’s so hard having so many people wanting to date me!! Because I just wanna go on a date an dfind love!!” 

Integrity eyes narrowed. She looked around and then leaned in. “Raven, can you keep a secret?” 

“Yes, of course,” I said as I munched my cereal. 

Integrity reached into her satchel and pulled out what looked like a pink jewel. It took me a second to put it together, but then… OH MY GOD. INTEGRITY WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK THE CHAOS EMERALD. 

“That’s a chaos emerald!!” I yelled, loudly. 

“Shhhh,” Integrity said. “I took it because I thought it was a pink topaz but it’s not and it’s just this super uselss stone with magical powers.” 

“Damn,” I said. “So what did you take it out for?” 

“Well, like I said, it has magical powers. Maybe you can use it to help yourself out??” 

Integrity handed me the chaos emerald and then walked away. “I gotta go to Illusions II now. See ya!” 

I took the chaos emerald and put it in my bag and then walked back to my room to figure out what to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i’ll try to write soon if i’m not being too sad please leave reviews and please go fuck yourself Alyssa


	8. birth of a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa i’m sorry for what i said please be my friend again you can even keep the poster i don’t even care about dylan anymore just please come back i’m sorry

I got back to my room and took the chaos emerald out of my backpack. I should’ve given this back to principle underbough but i had the date situation to figure out and that was more important. I wasn’t quite sure how the chaos emerald worked so i took out my iPhone 11 that my parents bought me and then looked up the Wild Cliffe wiki page for Chaos Emeralds. 

Apparently the pink one was the one of materializaiton and it could be used to create things like materials and items and what not. Damn that was prety useles. 

…..

  
  


UNLESS

An idea came to my head faster than ideas normally come to my head. I took out the chaos emerald and thought of the cutest girl i know which was me. I closed my eyes as bright white lite blinded me and when i opened them i saw a girl standing in front of me. She was pale white with long blue hair. She was wearing black corsets with fishnets and high heel platform boots. Her makeup was on point. She looked like me but she wasn’t me. She looked exactly like… Raven Willow Blood Charm!! 

“W-what??” she said, looking around. “What’s going on here??” 

“Hi, Raven,” I said. “My name is Raven. You’re my clone.” 

“Oh fuck,” Clone Raven said. “Why was I made?” 

“Because I have to go on a date with both Murunden and Delnys and I can’t do both at the same time unless there are two of me.” 

“Oh. Makes sense,” Clone Raven said. “So who do I get to date?” 

“Oh fuck. I didn’t think about that.” I sat down on my bed and thought about it. “Wait a second, I was bi, right?”

“Right,” she said, sitting down next to me. I wanted to hold her hand because she was so pretty but then I remembered that she was me so that would be weird if we dated. 

“Well if I split myself in half, one of us is straight and one of us is gay.” 

“Oh right, makes sense. So how do we find it out?” 

“Well,” I said, looking at my clone. “I think you’re hot. And since you’re a girl and I find you hot, that means I got the gay.” 

“And that means I got the straight.” 

“Yes,” I said. “So you’re gonna go on a date with Murundeen and I’m gonna go on a date with Delnys.” 

“Okay,” my clone says. “He’s so fucking hot.” 

“Eh,” I said. For some reason boys soudned lame now. “Anyway, get undressed. We gotta get ready for our hawt dates.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: betcha didn’t see that coming ALYSSA. I love you pelase come back


	9. a sweet date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so i tlaked to Alyssa and we made up a bit and then held hands for a while and it was nice and i’m friends with her again so i’m ready to write the next chapter

I began getting ready by putting on my all black makeup. I looked up on the Wild Cliff wiki and saw that Delnyx was a legs person so I made sure to wear a short ass skirt and fish nets and then I shaved my legs. Then I put on my high heel boots and my fish net shirt that showed off my bra. 

My clone was wearing all white clothes and she looked super cute but not as cute as me even though she looked just like me but whatever. 

“Okay, so you’re gonna go on a date with Delnys and then when it’s done come back to me and I’ll dematerialize you,” I told her. 

“Dematerialize?” she said. 

“Yeah it means to  become free of physical substance; cease to have material character or qualities,” I said. 

“Like… youre gonna kill me!??!?!?” my clone says. “Why???” 

“Because you’re not needed anymore! Plus you’re just a clone so it doesn’t matter! Anyway, bye!!! TTYL!” 

I walked out of the dorm and made my way to the campus bar where delnys was waiting. She looked so super cute and pretty and i wnated to kiss her but I didn’t know if she asked me on a date as a friend or as something more.

“Hey cutie,” she said. “I like your legs,”

“Hi,” I said and then gothickally sat down on the chair. 

“I got you spaghetti because I remembered that school report you did on spaghetti,” she said. OMFG. She thinks of everything!! 

The spaghetti came and her and I shared it and it was so romantic but maybe it was just in a friend way idk how to tell if girls like me. 

“So, Blood Charm is an interesting last name,” she said. “Where’s it from?” 

“It’s actually not my last name,” I said. “I don’t know my proper last name. My parents found me on their doorstep and I just didn’t feel like taking my father, Sheev’s, last name.”

“Dang. That’s cool. I took my dad’s last name. He’s rich. I just wish I had siblings though. It got so lonely as a kid.” 

“Dang that sucks. I didn’t have any siblings either.” 

“Wow we have so much in common, we should kiss.” 

And then I kissed her over the plate of spaghetti and it was great. 

She walked away and I went back to my dorm room, full of happy gay thouts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this is so wholesome! I love love. Write up a review if you also like love.


	10. CLONE POV: a date with destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa and i texted all of last night and it was super cool. She’s a good friend. I’m glad we’re friends. any way, here’s the chapter.

Hi my name is Raven Willow Blood Clone and I’m 17 minutes old. I have long blue hair and pale white skin kinda like a dragon which is cool because i think dragon borns are cute. I’m a clone, modeled after a studnet here at wild cliff. I’m a clone of a vampire which makes me also a vampire but i can probably do magic too if i wanted. Which I wanted to do because I was really pissed at Raven.

I walked out of my dorm and made my way to the courtyard where Murundeen and I first met. It felt like it was just yesterday when that happened but actually it was earlier today but still. 

“Sup?” he said, sexily. “I brought spaghetti because I know it’s your favorite.”

“Thanks, babe” I said as I frenched him passively. We made out on the fountain in the middle of it but then i lost interest. I could tell that Murundeen noticed something was wrong because then he asked me if something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Do you ever think about death?” I asked him.

“All the time,” he said, cooly. 

“What do you think happens if you die?” i asked him. 

“Nothing. We fall into an endless abyss. Beyond this, there is nothing but sadness and decay. Everything has an end, Raven, and we just have to see it.” 

“Same.” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Well because I have it under good belief that I’m gonna die soon and I don’t wanna die because I was just born and I’m literally a small child.” 

“Damn, that sucks,” Murundeen said. “Well if I was in that situation, I know what I would do. Do you know murder is ethical, actually?” 

“Oh??”

“Yeah, murder is ethical. Like if you’re fearful for your life, and if life has no meaning anyway, then nothing of value is taken by ending that life in exchange for yours.”

“Wow I guess that makes sense,” I said as I grabbed some spaghetti and put it in my mouth. “I gotta go, babe. I’m sorry but there’s something i gotta do.” 

“K. I’ll talk to you later, hot stuff.” 

It was hard to leave Murudnen’s smexy self behind but I knew i needed to do something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i’m glad the date went well! If you like Murundeen, please leave a good review!


	11. back to the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wow another chapter?? This is super fun! Thank you to Alyssa for helping me with these again!

I made it back to my dorm, super excited about my date with delnys. I hoped she liked me and i wasn’t just reading into things but sometimes it’s hard to tell because girls are so hard to read and what if AllDelnys and I are just friends?? 

I got on my bed. My clone would be back soon then i could dematerialzie her and this would all be over. This plan worked out great!! 

On my window i could see a small gray cat wlaking around. I love cats so I tried to pet it but then it bit me and ran away violently and before I could question it my dorm room door bust open. 

It was a short gnome with thick glasses and a cat. His name was Winsler Wallaby and he had busted into my dorm room. 

“Pardon me, darlin’, but have you see my gun?” Winsler asked me. 

“No, I fucking haven’t,” I told him. Winsler and I used to be friends because we had conjuration together but now we don’t have classes brcause i early graduated from conjuration. 

“Well I was gonna show it to Kurt but then I saw that it was gone and you’re the only person who knows I have it, so if you don’t have it, i don’t know who does.” 

“I don’t fuckin know where your gun is, KAY?” I told him, trying not to be rude but seriously he was killing my vibe right now. 

Winsler looked sad and then closed the door and walked away. I felt kinda bad for yelling at him because with him being so short he looked like a small child but whatever. 

My clone still wasn’t back yet. THat was strang.e maybe she was htiting it off with Murunden super well? I decided since I had time to go and check the chaos emerald. Maybe I could play around with it some more. I reached into my backpack to grab it but…. IT WAS GONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh no!! Shorter chapter but it needed to happen, sorry y’all! Please leave reviows!


	12. CLONE POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this is a rly serious one so no jokes pls thank you love you alyssa but as a friend

I made my way from Raven’s dorm room and then made my way up to Principal Underbough’s office. I knocked on the door three times and then he answered. He was still here at night because he’s a fucking nerd. 

“Oh, raven!” he said. “What a shock. What’re you doing here at this hour?” 

“Oh, nothing,” I said. “I just had more questions about the choas emeralds.” 

“Oh, right, of course,” he said. “Like what?” 

“Well,” I said. “Is there any map you have that reveals the locations of the other chaos emeralds? Just so I have an easier time protecting them.” 

“Oh right, of course,” he siad as he reached into his desk and pulled out a map and then he handed it to me. But as he did he took a smell. 

“Wait a second. You don’t smell like Ra-” 

Before he could finish his sentence I took out my gun and shot him in the stomach. He reached for his wand but then I used some of the lightning powers and electrocuted him before he could. I kept doing that until he was a burnt corpse on the ground. Then I approached his body and drank his blood. I grabbed the map and then dropped the gun and then left his drained burnt corpse on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip professor underbough


	13. funeral for a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry this took so long to get out but the third 6 weeks is almost done so i had to deal with midterms and stuf and dyland was my study partber and that was fun and i hope i passed them otherwise my mom will ground me and i won’t be able to use my ipad anymore anyway enjoy the chapta

Professor Underbough was set on fire, as that was what his own wishes were. A bunch of the teachers stood in the court yard and then burnt him up and we all watched. It was super easy as he was already burned up. Then they took the ashes and put it into a small mason jar. 

“Yar, i’m gonna take his ashes and scatter them into the pacific ocean, as per his wishes,” Professor Artist said as he grabbed the jar of underbow ash and then entered a teleportation cirlce and then he was gone. 

I was crying a lot because I didn’t know what had happned and also i was quite sad that the princikple had died and also because i didn’t know where my clone was? That was kinda disturbing. But whatev it was probably nothing. 

I saw Murunden dressed in a tight black tee-shirt at the funeral and I walked up to him. 

“Hey, babe,” he said as he went in for a kiss. I ducked out of the way because ew gross imagine kissing murundeen. 

“Ew, gross,” I said. He was gross. What did i ever see in him? His skin wasn’t even that cute, it was just pale becaue he was born that way. 

“You didnt think it was gross last night,” he said with a smile. Ugh. What a fuck. 

“Ughhhhhhhh anyway where did i go the other night?” I asked, curious. 

“Idk you just said there was something u had to do but it wasn’t me and then you grabbed a fistful of spaghetti and then you walked off.” 

hMmmm. Interesting. I was going to talk to Delnys but I haven’t seen her since last night. I think she’s really sad about losing professor underobuas. I did see her father, though, Elrich Raethran. 

“Sup?” I asked him. 

“Oh, not much. You’re Raven, correct?” he said, crying his eyes out. He was wearing all black everything because we were at a funeral. 

OMFG. How did he know my name?? 

“How do you know my name??” 

“It’s because I have telekenissis,” he said. “That’s what i’m the professor of. And also my daughter has been talking a lot about you.’ 

“Wow so you can read my mind? Like, all of it?” 

“No,” he said. “I can only read names.” 

“Oh,” I said. “Anyway have you seen Delnys?” 

“No, in fact,” he said. “Not since your date last night. Tell me, did anything happen?” 

“Nah we just ate spaghetti and then made out.” 

“Hm. Seems pretty normal delnys behavior to me. I wonder what’s wrong, then.” 

I was going to keep talking to him but hten the annoucer came on over the intercom and said, “Students! Meet in the auditorem!” 

We all went from the courtyard and into the auditorium. It was a big room with ab ig stage and a red curtain and the house sigil everywhere and then a bunch of chandeliers. All the teachers except for artis were up front in chairs on the stage. Prifessor yexim walked up and said, “Alright, school children, settle down!” 

The auditorim got quiet and then Yexim contineud. “We’re all saddned by the untimely murder of principle underbough. It is truly tragic.” 

Poeple started crying but Yexim conitnued. 

“However, we must get on with business,” he said. “This school is in need of a leader, someone to keep things in order and keep things in line. And we weren’t quite sure who it was going to be, as none of the teachers want the job as it’s a lot of responsibility with no real pay raise and also because they don’t want to get murdered either. But luckily we chose the best student out of all of you. So with that in mind, it’s time for us to introudce your new principle.” 

A very tall woman walked onto stage. She had long black hair and was also very very tall. She made her way up to the mic. 

“Hello, students,” she said. “I’m your new headmistress, Serinepth Sinderman.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh finally! I know y’all have been waiting for her and now here she is!! Please leave reviows! Thanks!


	14. new girl in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i got to go home early because of midterm eams so i was able to write this chapter. Shout out to alyssa! Love you!

The very tall girl named Serenepth sinderman was currently standing in front of us. I remember seeing her before. I didn’t have any classes with her because she was in all the good classes. Her father probably bought her the positiion of principle. 

“My name is Headmistress Serenipth Sinderman,” she said shyly. “I know I was once a fellow student, but i am excited to be running this school. I wish the circustances were better. Pleawse don’t be mad at me…” 

The auditorium applauded as she got back to her seat and we were all dismissed. I wasn’t quite sure what to do so I tried to see what I could do. I didn’t see anyone i recognized. I guess i could try to track down my clone. I could go to class but that sounded lame plus i had time to go to class. 

Before i could go off on my own, a voice came over the annoucement speakers. 

“RAVEN WILLOW BLOOD CHARM. COME TO THE HEADMISTRESS OFFICE THIS INSTANT.” 

Wow okay i guess i was being called to the principle’s office again. Okay whatever. 

I made my way up the stairs and stairs and knocked on the door. Two random guards dressed up as knights opneed the door. Serenith was sitting at the principle’s desk, looking very official for a 16 year old. 

“Ah, Ms. Blood Charm. It’s a pleasure to have you here,” she said in a quiet voice. “But I have bad news.” 

“Is it that the principle underbough is dead?” I asked. 

“Yes.’

“I knew that.’

“Yes, well, that ties into the next part,” she said as the knights grabbed my arms. 

“HEY!!” i yelled angrily. “WHAT THE FUCK, YOU PERVS???” 

“Raven Willow Blood Charm, you’re under arrest for the murder of professor underbough.” 

WTF

“On what charges??” 

“Well, she said, “We found Winsler’s gun with your fingerprints at the scene of the crime. Then we saw that he was electrocuted with force lightning, something only you know how to do. Then he was drained of blood and you’re our only vampire student. So we were already a bit suspcious. Then we realized that the professor’s map of the chao emarlads was stolen and he assigned you to that task, meaning you should be the only person to know about it. So were were super suspicious. Then we checked the security cams and saw you murdering him.” 

“But I didn’t do it!!” I yelled. “It was my clone!!” 

“Ah, the clone defense,” one of the knight cops said. “Heard that one before.’ 

“Ms. Blood Charm, you know me. I’m very disapproving of murder,” Headmistress Sinrenepth said. “You can have a trial later on to prove your innocence, but for now, I’m gonna have to throw you in the school prison.” 

The guards threw a sack over my head and then used magic to knock me out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wow wtf things are heating up pls leave reviews thanksssssssssssssssss


	15. hard time prison blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: last one for the day probably! Gona go hang out with alyssa afterwards and then cry for a bit. Love you!!

I woke up in an empty prison cell by myself. It was really isolating. The stone was cold under me and there were just emptyness except for a chair on the other side of the bars. It was super alienating and i felt so alone and scared. 

I staretd thinking about this. My clone must have been the one who kileld underoubh. And she also took the map of hte chaos emeralds? And she probably took my chaos emerald. So maybe she was trying to track down the map to all of the chaos emeralds. That couldn’t be good. I wouldn’t want me to have all of the chaos emeralds because i’m very reckless so i don’t even want to imagine what my murder clone would do with it. 

I walked back in forth in my prison cell. Sometiomes i would yell just to see if i could get anyone to hear me but all i could hear was the echoing of myself. 

I thought alot about my favorite poeple. Like myself. But also all my friends that i have met over the years. There were so many good ones. 

As if on cue, a night walked in. “What’s up, murderer?” 

“Being bored,” I said, pissed at him. 

“Well, you have a visitor. She’s coming in.” 

The knight stepped aside and a dark skinned girl that looked like my best friend Mira walked in. 

“Mira!” I said. 

“Hey…” she said, awkwardly. 

“Mira! You have to believe me! I didn’t kill underbough!” 

She reamained pretty quiet. Weirdly quiet. 

“Please! You have to believe me! I have this clone! And she must’ve killed underbough! And she’s about to do things that are way worse! You have to get me out of here so we can stop her!” 

She was still quiet. 

“Mira… you’re gonna help me escape, aren’t you?” 

“... I heard you went on a date with Delnys,” she said, sadly. 

“Oh… Mira. Mira I’m so sorry.” But she was already walking out of the room, crying, as the door closed behind her, leaving me alone agian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this is so sad ;_; please leave a review if you want to see raven get out of jail!


	16. red handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry my dumb teachers gave me a packet to work on over chistmas brake so only one chapter for now. Thank u raven, lov u

I was still waiting in my prison cell, not sure what to do. It sure was boring. I had already sang every single green day song in every single language and so i was starting to get bored. This was torture. And they didn’t even give me water to drink. Only fruit punch. 

I felt so sad and alone and guilty. Poor Mira. I didn’t mean to hurt her. But sometimes i just don’t think about the things i do before i do them

Finally a knight came into the room. 

“Hey, murderer, you have another visitor!” he said. 

“Is it Mira???” 

“No,” he said as he lead a red skinned girl into the prison. 

“Integrity!!” I yelled in excitement. 

“Hey,” she said, pulling up the chair and sitting across from me in front of the bars. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. How are classes? I feel like I’ve missed so much.” 

“It’s been two days since you’ve been in prison,” she said. “Everyone’s talking about you. How the most popular and most beautiful girl in school murdered the principle” 

“I didn’t do it!! You have to believe me!!” 

Integrity got a look of seriousness in her face. “Raven, you need to tell me what has been going on.” 

“Ok so remember how you gave me the pink chaos emerald? Well i used the pink chaos emerald to create a clone of myself but then the clone of myself stole the chaos emerald and winsler’s gun and then murdered the principle and is now I’m framed for it and life is so fucking hard and you gotta beleive me.’ 

Integrity thought about it for a second. “Weirdly enough, I do.” 

“You do??” 

“Yeah, I mean… I looked on the wild lcliff wiki and it says that the pink cahos emarald was the one of materialization and even when i had it i used it to make a magic set for myself so i could do fun magic so i believe you.” 

“Thank you!!” I said, crying tears of blud. “Thank you so much!!” 

“So,” she said in her voice with concern, “what do we do know??” 

“Hmm…. Well, you’re related to Serinpth, right? Can’t you convince her of my innocence? Or get Mira to forgive me?? Or tell Winsler that I didn’t take his gun???” 

“Serenipth? Mira? Winsler? I haven’t talked to them since first year… ever since…. Nevermind, they wouldn’t listen to me.” 

“Fuck,” I said. This fucking sucked. I was gonna die in jail and i’m too young to die i’m only 17 and i haven’t even done you know what yet

“Hey,” Integrity said, grabbing my hand. “I’m going to get you out of here. No matter what.” 

Her hand felt warm in mine and i felt so warm and nice and i wasn’t quite sure what this was butt i just said “thank you. So much.” 

“Of course,” she said. “I gotta go to my class, but i’ll be back latr. Don’t give up hope.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: there was too much plot progression so i decided to get back to what really mattered, shipping. Thank u for reading xoxo love you


	17. a newfound offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa if u’re reading this pls stop OKAY? Okay now everyone else i think i have feelings for alyssa but i don’t know what to do about it and now i’m panicking becuz idk if i should ask her out but if you want me too pls leave reviouws pls and thanks OKAY ALYSSA START READING NOW okay thanks for the new chapter!

Another day, another wasteless amount of itme in prison. God i fucking hate being in prison doing nothing. I’d rather be in my dorm room right now doing ntohing. 

I was starting to get really bored of just being in jail so i decided to start tali marking the walls with how many days i had been there. So far i had marked down three talleys. I had been here forever. 

The knight came in and told me I had another visitor so I flipped the knight off and then went to see woh would visit me at this hour. It was…. Elric Raethron!

“Mr. Elric, what’re you doing here???” I asked him. 

He sat down in the chair across from me, looking super sad and stuff. I wanted to comfort him with a pat on the shoulder but I was far away so instead I just stood there. 

“How’re you holding up, Raven?” he said. 

“Ugh, this blows, Mr. Elric. They won’t even give me any blood or TV or anything and if I didn’t have my iPhone on me this would be super super boring” 

“I’m really sorry about the circumstances that lead you here, Raven…” he said, awkwardly and kinda sad like. 

“You asked me why I’m here, Raven. Your trial is tomorrow, correct?” 

“Yeah i think so,” i said, counting the talleys on my wall to keep track of time. “Yeah it is.” 

“I see. Raven, before I was a telekensis teacher and before i was a music instructor, I was also a lawyer.” 

“Oh sweet,” I said. 

“Ya,” he said. “Raven I will be representing you in your trial tomrorow.”

“WHAT!?” i yelled out like omfg-ly. “Why?? Do you think I’m innocent??” 

“I… I dont’ know,” he said. “But… my Delnys… she’s been gone missing, and… I have a feeling that the only way I can find her is to help you.” 

“Hell yeah, thanks, man,” I said. “But that sucks about delnys. I worry a lot about her.” 

“Same, because she’s my daughter,” he said. “I these days I only have one of those.” 

“Well if you get me out of jail i promise to help you find her!!” 

“Good,” he said, sadly getting up from his chair. “The world is coutning on you, Raven Willow Blood Char.” and with that he left, leaving me ocne again alone in my rom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: poor delnys :( where could she be?? Leave reviews to find out!


	18. CLONE POV: a reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so update but DYLAN asked me out so now we’re dating and i haven’t told alyssa yet but i’m sure she’ll be totally cool with it anyway i love my new bf. Pls leave reviews thanksssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I saw him standing from across the way. He was just wandering around the hallway aimlessly like he was known to do. His smexy self in that tight ass shirt that highlihgted his rockin abs bod. It took all my willpower to not jump him then and there but i knew that i had something important that i abosltely needed to do first. 

“MURUNDEEN!” i yelled loud enough that he could here me but not loud enough that others could hear me. He turned around and smiled a confused smile but one of love. 

“Sup, babe?” he said. “I thouht you were in prison??” 

“I am,” I said. “But not me., It’s confusing. Deeny, I need to tell you a secret that you have to promise not to tell anybody else.” 

“YEah?”: he said, nonphasingly. 

“Okay so i did murder underbough but not th eraven in prison becaus eyou see i’m actually a clone of raven that raven created so i could go on a date with you but then she was going to kill me afterwards and i don’t want to die so i had to kill underoo because killing people is wrong especially when those people are me.” 

“Wow, damn,” he said. “That’s not good yard.” 

“Right,” I said. “ANyway i need you to do me a favor.” 

“What is it, Ravey?” he said, squeezing your asscheeks tenderly. 

“Well you still like me, right? And you’d do anything for me??” 

“Right yeah.” 

“Okay so tomrorow during Raven’s trial winsler’s gun is gonna be used as evidence against her. Once it’s done, I’m gnonna need you to go into serenetph office and steal it and then bring it back to me. Okay??” 

“Yeah sure, sounds basic enough,” he said. Then we totally made out. 

“I’m countig on you,” I said, winking at him with my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh clone raven! What is she up to?? Leave reviews if you want to find out!!


	19. the trial of raven willow blood charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so i’m trying to decide shipping names between me and Dylan. Carlan? Darly? Dylarly? Idk. Leave your ship names suggestions in the comments!! And thanks for reading!!

“All right for headmistress Sereinpth Cinderman!” the knight cop said. 

Serenitph walked in and sat down on the judge’s seat, high above us. I was sitting in the defense seat with Elric Raythorn next to me. He was wearing his best suit and I was wearing my best corset and fishnet combo. They didn’t give me my makeup in prison so I had to make due with just doing a basic winged eyeliner look with cheek countouring and basic black lipstick. It wasn’t jmuch but it was what i had. 

On the prosecution side was a woman i’ve never seen before named Ms Fennwick. She was tall as shit and also bald and she seemed to be very very intense. 

“We’re here for the trial of Ms. Raven Willow Blood Charm, no last name,” Serenipth said in her calm voice. “Does the presocution have any opening remarks?” 

“Yes, headmistress,” Fennwick said, as she stepped up in front of the jury. The jury was composed of all the teachers in the school and the audience was all of the studnets in the school. 

“Members of the journey, Raven is guilty. Thank you, your honor,” Fennwick said as she sat down. 

“Good,” Serenipth said. “Will the prosecution summon their first witness?” 

“Yes, headmistress,” Fennwick said. “The prostitution calls Winsler Wallaby to the stand.” 

Winsler walked up to a tiny desk chair and sat in the middle of the courtroom. 

“Mr. Wallaby, can you please introduce yourself to the jury?” 

“Yes ma’am. My name is Winsler Wallaby. I’m a third year here at WIld Clfif school of witchcraft of wizarding.” 

“And what is your relation to Ms. Blood Charm?” 

“Why, I do reckon her and I used to be good friends. We had classes together and would hang out all the time. In fact, she was the only person i wanted to show my gun to up until i started datin’ curt.” 

“About that gun, Mr. Wallaby. Where was it the night of the murder?” 

“Well I went to show it to Kurt but he wasn’t there so I asked Raven because she was the only person who knew where it was and she was in her ro-”

“That’s enough, Mr Winsler. Sit down.” 

WInsler left the seat and then sat back in the audience. 

“Would the prosecution like to call their next witness?” 

“Yes, headmistress,” Fenwick said. “The prosecution calls Athene Willow to the stand.” 

A young dark haired boy sat down on the plastic chair. “Please introduce yourself to the jury, Mr. Willow.” 

“Right. My name is Athene WIllow, see? I’m an fourth year student here at Wild Cliff, see? I’m an amateur detective. Solving mysteries is my fortay.” 

“And so you’re an expert on solving mysteries?” 

“Yes, see?” He said. 

“Your honer, we would like to classify the witness as an expert,” Fennwick said.”

“Classification granted,” Serenitph said.” 

“Alright, Mr. Willow, tell me your deductions on the case?” 

“Well, Winsler’s gun, the murder weapon, was found in the office with the fingerprints of Raven Willow Blood Charm on it. Then the underbow was murdered with force lightning, something Raven only knows how to do. Then he was drained of blood, something only Raven knows how to do. Using my detective deductions, I’d like to say that the only possible person who could’ve committed this crime is Raven Willow Bood Charm.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Willow. You may take a seat,” Fennwick said. “The prosecution rests.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Fennwick,” Serenipth said. “And that concludes today’s trial.” 

“WHAT!?” Elric yelled. “Can’t the defense summon any witnesses?” 

“No,” Serenitph said. 

Fuck. 

“Sorry,” Elric said to me. “I tried my best to lawyer.” 

The members of the jury muttered amonsts themselves and then they stood up and said, “We’ve reached a verdit. Raven Willow Blood Charm is guilty on all counts of murder.” 

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Then it’s settled,” Serenitph said. “Raven Willow Blood Charm, your punishment will be…. The death penilty.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OH NO!! That didn’t go so well! Please leave reviews! Thanks!!


	20. an unexpected savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So Alyssa found out about Dylan and she seemed kinda upset?? Idk. I mean maybe it’s because her and I was so close… really close. Idk. Enjoy the story.

I waited in my jail cell, knowing i was gonna die soon. They had schjeduled me to be killed tomorrow by throwing me into the sun chamber, the chamber in wild cliff specifically designed to kill vampires like me. 

I thought a lot about my life and how i never knew my father or my mother and how i didn’t have a family besides my adopted dad sheev and i loved him but he was always too busy at work to hang out with me. 

I thought about delnys and how i missed her and about how i wished that i could find her at some point and how i wanted to help Professor Elric because he seemed really worried even though he sucks as a lawyer. 

I thought about mira and how I wish she would make up with me because I miss myt best friend alMira. 

I thought about my old ex, 

  
“INTEGRITY!” i yelled. 

My red haired long horn friend was standing in front of my prison cell, standing triumelephantly. 

“Sup, fucker?” she said. 

“How’d you get here?? I thought the guards were forbidding visitors??” 

“The guards are all busy for some reason,” she said. “I was able to just walk right in.” 

“Okay so cool but what’re you doing here??” 

“Well, she said with a smile, I promised you that I would help you get out of here and I don’t wnat to break my promise.” 

She pulled out the hair clip she had gotten from delnys that she had given to me and she fiddled with it until it turned into a lock pick. Then she put it into the lock and broke it, opening the prison door. 

“Come on, let’s go. Elric is waiting for us.” 

“Elric??” I said. 

“Yes!! Now let’s go before the guards come back!!” 

She grabbed my hand and lead me out the door and down the stair case. Turns out the prison cell was on the top of the tallest stair case in wild cliff behind the hidden door. We ran down the stairs very passionately and then opened the door and found ourselves in a random hallway. It was late at night so no one was there which was kinda weird but it was cool so we ran, Integrity taking the lead until we saw someone standing in the hallway. It was…. Murundeen Purebone!! And he was holding Winsler’s gun! 

“What’re you doing here!?” Integrity yelled. “And why do you have that??” 

Murundeen looked at me with his gross face. “Ravey? Is that you? Or is that prisoner Raven?” 

“It’s prisoner Raven,” I said. 

“Oh shit,” he said. He tried to shoot us with the gun but because he wasn’t human he didn’t know how guns work. Instead of firing it he just threw it at the floor, missing us completely. 

Integrity got out her rope and tried to tie him up but unfortuantely she missed and hit the wall instead. Murundeen hit her across the head and left her on the ground with a concession. Then he made his way towards me. 

I didn’t have my wand on me so I couldn’t do anything to defend myself. I tried to do my force lightning but for some reason it didn’t work?? So he made his way towards me and I was so afriad. There was nothing I could do. I was gonna die here, in the middle of this hallwa-

BANG

Murundeen’s head exploded in blood and bits as the bullet penetrated his skull. His body stood upright for a second before falling over and flopping on the ground. Some blood got in my mouth which tbh was kinda tasty after days of not having blood. I was kinda tempted to drink the blood coming from his neck now but his body had already hit the floor and ew 5 second rule. 

I looked around to see who my savior was when I finally saw her. Holding Winsler’s gun was…. Mira! 

“Come on,” she said. “We have to get you out of here!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip Murunden Purebone


	21. the backroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dylan and i talked for literally hours last night through texts and it was so fucking cool and great and i think i’m gonna marry him but alyssa hasn’t responded to my texts yet so idk anyway here’s the new chapiter

We ran down the hallways super super fastly. Mira picked up integrity’s body and was dragging it across the hallway floor while i slayed behind her. 

“Mira?? What’re you doing here??” I told my best friend (?) Mira. 

“Professor Elric told me to come hlep! Now cmon, we gotta go bfore they find the body!!” she yelled as she dragged integrity by the arm. I can't believe i was an prisoner on the run now, like jean valjoo

She lead us down the hallways and knocked on a part of the wall. Suddenly the wall opened up and swallowed us and then we were in a dark room that looked like the backstage of an auditorium. 

Elric was sitting down on a cardboard box, looking sad like he always did but he saw us come and he got happy. 

“Raven, my child, I’m so glad you’re here safe!! WHat happened to her, though??” he said, pointing at integrity. 

“Long story,” I said, “Mira murdered murundeen” 

“Oh dear,” Elric said, standing up. “Here, set her up on the box. We need to keep her head up.” 

Mira sat integrity down on the cardboard box and then stepped away. 

“You did wonderful, Mira,” he said, turning to her. “Youve grown so much ever since I had you as a student.” 

“Thank you, Professor Elric,” she said. 

“Did anybody else see you??” 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” I said. “Thanks for the rescue missions” 

“Mira, how exactly did you murder murundeen?” 

“I shot him in the head with Winsler’s gun,” she said, holding up winsler’s gun to prove that she had it. “He was walking around with it for some reason.” 

“That’s strange…” Elric said. “Why would Murundeen have winsler’s gun?” 

The hogs in my head began turning and suddenly it hit me. “Wait! Murundeen asked which Raven I was. That means he knows that a second Raven exists, right??” 

“Yes,” Mira and Elrich said in unision. 

“So what if Clone Raven told him to get the gun??” I asked. 

“But why would she do that??” they asked in unison. 

“Hmm…. well, wait… hold on,” I said, pacing back and forward. “When Murundeen attacked me, i tried to use force lightning but i couldn’t. But we know that she killed underbowa with force lightning. So we know she can use it. What if my abilities got divided between the both of us?? What if she got the ability to force lightning and I got the ability to do magic??” 

“WHAT!?” they said in onision. “But why would she need the gun??” 

“Because it’s the only way she can murder, plus it’s how winsler commits magic,” I said. 

“Woah….” Elrich says. “So we need to keep this gun protected, otherwise she’ll kill again.” 

“Yes, we’ll keep it on us in our quest,” I said. “Right, Mira?” 

I looked over at Mira but she had an upset look on her face. “I… just agreed to rescue you. I didn’t agree to help you on your quest.” 

“What!?” I yelled. “But Mira! You’re my bestfriend!” 

“Yeah, but… Look, Elrich, how do I get out of here? Please?” 

Elrich looked between the two of us. I could tell that he was noticing that someonthing was wrong but he wasn’t sure what to say. “This is about Delnys, isnt it?” he asked. 

We both looked away from each other and down at our shoes, in shame. 

“Mira, just hang on for a little bit. Let me say something to Raven. I have something important to tell her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh a cliffhanger! Please stay tooned for the next chapter!!


	22. a secret revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa pls text me, i was thinking about you when writing this chapter. Please talk to me

Elrich took me away into another room in the back room and then shut the door. This was super spooky and mysteryious but I wasn’t afraid for some reason because Elrich seemed nice. 

“Raven,” he said, sternly in his posh euroepon accent. “There’s something important I need to tell you.” 

“About Delnys??” 

“Yes.” 

“Is it that she’s straight!??!?!” i said. 

“No no, she is very much gay. But look, I need to tell you a story. Sit down on the cardboard box over there.” 

I took a sit on the damp cardboard box while Elrich paced back and forth across the room, trying to think of what to say. 

“Okay, so. A long time ago, back when I was still a lawyer, and my wife was still alive, her and I used to have racuous wild sex.” 

“Ew gross.” 

“Just listen. We were young and innocent and we weren’t really thinking about anything. We were two mad cats in love. So we just kept at it. Until one day, my wife was pregnant.” 

“With Delnys, right?” 

“Shh,” he said, holding up a finger. “Now this was while I was still just a lawyer and I wasn’t a music teacher yet so I didn’t have much in the way of money, plus with my wife dying of ligma, we didn’t have much funds to spare.” 

“You were a music teacher??” 

“Shh. Anyway, we wanted to give the child the best life we possibly could. But she was born… different. With a condition. An expensive conditoin. And her and I agreed that to keep her in our lives would be depriving her of her true potential. So we made a choice, one I’ve thought about every day, and… we gave her away…. To a friend of mine…” 

“You gave Delnys away??” I said. 

“Look, Raven,” he said, looking at me. “When I first met you, I told you that I had telekineses right? And I could only read names?” 

“Yeah??” I said, confused. 

“Well, when I did that, I saw your name… Your full name.” 

“What!?!?” I yelled. 

“Yes. I saw your full name… Raven Raethran.” 

OMFG

“DAD!?!?” I yelled. “It’s you!!” 

“Of course,” he said, giving me a hug. “I knew I find you again. I’m so so sorry I left you.” 

I held him tight in my arms and I cried. “This is so weird but also so nice.” 

“Now,” Elric said, ending the hug and wiping a teer off of my cheek. “I need you. Delnys needs you. We have to save her. Can you do that?” 

I nodded. “Yes, dad.” 

We walked out of the back room and where Mira was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: did u see that coming? It’s so heartwarming, isn’t it? Leave reviews if you like found fathers


	23. a party is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ugh i’m so bored over christmas break.; dylan is busy wrestling his brothers and alyssa is still not talking to me. Thankfully it means i got to wriet another chaptar.

Dad Elric went out of the room for a smoke break and I sat down next to Mira. She was practicing her lyre and being really good at playing the blues scale. She ignored me at first so I had to break the ice. 

“Hey,” I said. “I just wanted to say… I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah you should be,” she said. 

“I just… didn’t think. Tbh I didn’t think you had a chance with Delnys so for me it was no harm so foul.” 

“Ugh, I mean… I get it…” she said, stroking the strings of her lire. “But it was still wrong.” 

“I know, I know… I’ve never apologized for anything before because I’ve never done anything wrong before now. But I geniunally am sorry,” I said. “Besides, you don’t ahve to worry about me and Delnys dating anymore.’ 

“Oh??” she said. 

“Yeah apparently we’re sisters?? And, like, I can’t date my sister, so.. She’s all yours.”

“Woaaaah,” she said, stopping playing her lyre. “That’s cool!” 

“IKR???” I said, then I put my arm around her. “So… are we forgiven?” 

She paused for a second and then put her arms around me. “Yes, of course,” my best friend Mira said. 

Integrity had woken up now and was rubbing her eyes. She looekd around, confused, before looking at Mira. 

“Oh… hey…” she said. “Long time no see.” 

“Yeah…” Mira said, breaking away from our hug. “Same. You look older.” 

“That tends to happen when two years pass…” 

“Yeah…” 

This was awkward. 

Thankfully Dad Elric walked in. “Alright, glad to see you up, Integrity.” 

“Glad to be up, professor,” she siad, rubbing her head, “What happened??” 

“Mira murudneedn murdered,” I said. I think caught her up on everything that hapened. 

“Woah, damn,” she said. “You’re uncionscous for 30 minutes and so much shit goes down.” 

“I’m sorry, Integrity, but we don’t have much time to dwell on this,” Dad Elrich said. “We don’t have much time. We know Clone Raven is making moves and we need to stop her. And we need to find Delnys. Is everyone in?” 

“Aye,” I said. 

“Aye,” Integrity said. We all looked at Mira. She paused for a second. 

“... Aye,” she said. 

“Then it’s settled. Raven Raethran, Integrity Idleberry, Mira Marchund,” Eric said. “Let’s get ready to find the chaos emeralds.” 

And with that, Team RIME exitted the room, ready to begin our quest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: love seeing a party form! Please leave reviews for more chapters!!


	24. study trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so before people get mad raven kissing her sister is NOT weird, it is a Star Wars reference. Anyway thanks for reading bye

We exited the secret hallqay and found ourselves in the normal hallway. 

“So Dad Elric,” I questioned. “Where do we go now???” 

“Well,” he stated, “I really want to find Delnys first and fourmost. So we gotta figure out where she is.” 

“Does anyone have any ideas?” Integirty quesitoned, scatching her horns. 

“I got it!!” Mira exclaimed. 

“You know where she is???” Elric incredulated. 

“No!! But I know how we can find out!!” 

Mira took our hands and ran us down the hallway. We found this nice private room in a giant study. Sitting at the desk was a globe headed being that was very tall, almost as tall as the headmistress. They were wearing a super super nice outfit and smoking a cigar. 

“Oh, it’s you douches,” they said. 

“Hey Ari!” Mira said. “We need your help.” 

“Ari,” Papa Elric said.” do you know where dlenys is??: 

“Of course I do!” they exclaimed. “What type of idiot do you take me for??” 

“Then tell us! Please!” Elric said. 

“Now, now. You know the rules,” Ari said, taking another drag of their cigar. “You know the deal.” 

“What??” Elrich asked, looking around. 

“I know what they mean,” Integrity said. “We need some juicy gossip. Something we can tell them so we get the info.” 

“I’ve got something,” Mira sia,d stepping in front of the gollum. “I have a crush on Delnys.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” Ari said. “That’s old news. I need something juicier than that if you expect me to reveal such big info as this.” 

“Wait,” I said, stepping in front of MIra. “I’ve got something.” 

“OH???” Ari quandried. 

“Yes. My and Delnys are sisters.” 

“Ooooh. Juicy.” Ari said. “Unexpected. Fine. I’ll accept it. Get ready for the info i am about to tell you.” 

We all gathered around them. 

“If you’re thinking what she’s thinking, then you and Delnys are on the same page.” 

There was a pause. 

“What does that mean?” Elrich asked. 

“That’s all I’ll say,” Ari said, taking a puf from tehir cigar, “now get the fuck out.” 

And then a forcefield pushed us out of Ari’s study and back into the hallway. 

Papa Elrich threw his hands into the air in frustration. “I can’t believe this! We’re back in square one!” 

Integrity eyes lit up. “Wait a second! I got it!.” 

“OH??” we asll asked in unison. 

Integrity grabbed my hand and said. “We gotta go to the library RIGHT NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: observant viewers know where this is going. Leave reviews if you don’t know tho. Thanks!


	25. a page break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry it took so long to update, i was hanging out at dyland’s. His parents were gone since they were on christmas vacation so it was just me and him and we hung out and it was so romantic and well… let’s just say he and i did.. You know… anyway here is the next chapter. Love you dylan!!

Integrity grabbed my hand and then ran with my down the hallway. Mira and Papa Elrich followed suits, keeping pace with us. Integrity’s hand felt wamr in mine and i looked at her and i could see her blushing which was funny because her face was already red but i could tell when she was blushing but anyway that’s unimportant because we got to the liberry. 

She ran up to one of the shelf and pulled out a book. “Alright, i’m gonna open this and then the book is gonna suck us off.” 

“Suck us off to where?” we asked. 

“Book world!” she said as she opened the pages and one by one we began to be sucked inside of the book. 

I found ourself in a white voids, surrounded by words. “Wow, that felt weird,” I said. 

“Yeah, i never wanted to do that again,” Mira siad. “Anyway, where’s Delnys?” 

“Idk but she gotta be here, lets’ keep looking,” Integrity said. “Raven you should hold my hand again so we don’t get lost. ANd Mira, I’m gonna tie a rope around you so you don’t get lost.” 

“Okay!” we said as I held Integrity’s hand and Mira rapped herself with a rope. Papa Elric followed behind. He didn’t have to worry about getting lost because he was smart and he could always follow the telekenetic sounds of our names if he got lost. 

We wlaked through the void for what felt like minuts before we finally found a giant ass monster made out of pure paper! And stnaindg under him was…. Delnys!! And she was unconcscience! 

I ungrabbed Integrity’s hand and said, “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!” and then i cast fire magic and set the paper monster on fire and then he went away in a puff of ash. 

Dad Elric went over to Relnys and picked her up in his arms. “We gotta get out of here, now”! 

“Yeah of course,” Mira said, before adding. “Oh shit!” 

She pointed over to the pile of ash and smoke around it. Then the smoke carried over and starting setting the walls on fire, probably because they were made of paper so they caught on fire. 

“The fire! It probably caught the walls on fire because they’re made of paper!” Integrity yelled. “Come on, we gotta leave!” 

I closed my eyes and said “paperus escapus” and then we were out of the book as it set on fire and fell into the ground. We rushed Delnys back to the secret wall that swallowed us and then we were back into the secret room. 

Dad Elrich set Delnys on the cardboard box gently and then stroked her hair. It was then that we could see what she was gripping in her hand. It was a purple chaos emerald!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh another one!! Please leave reviews so I can find the next chapter! Love you, dylan!!


	26. to wake in an oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry for not updating sooner everybody. Things with dylan have been… weird. Ever since i was over at his house and we, yknow, he hasn’t been responding to my messages. Idk what’s going on. Anyway i hope you like this chapter.

We all walked aorund the room, waiting for delnys to wake up, but nothing was budging. I was holding the choas emerald in my hand, inspecting it closely. I couldn’t really find any info about it on the Wild Cliff wiki but I assumed it had a lot of power. 

“This is good, at least,” Integrity said. “At least now we know Raven can’t get all 7.” 

“Right, right,” I said, confirimngly. “That’s good.” 

But I was still worreid about delnyus. I hoped she would wake up soon. I could tell that dad was a nerovus wreck. He wouldn’t sit down, he wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t even smoke. We had been ehre for an hour and we still weren’t sure what was wrong with her. 

“I just want her up,” he mumbled to herself. “Please, god, let her wake up.” 

“Hold on,” Mira said. “I think I know something that might do the trick. 

Mira got out her lyre and began tuning it. “Back when me and Delnys would hang out, she told me her favorite song and I decided to learn it on my lyre for no reason what so ever. Maybe… it’s worht a shot?” 

Elrich looked at her, his bloodshot eyes focused before he nodded. ‘Sure, why not?” 

Mira sat down on the cardboard box and placed Delnys’ head on her lap. Then she put her fingers on the lyre and began to sing. 

_ “Today is gonna be the day _

_ That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_ By now you should've somehow _

_ Realized what you gotta do _

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_ Feels the way I do, about you now” _

Delnys’ eyelids began fluttering!! It was working!! Mira kept on singing. 

_ “Backbeat, the word was on the street _

_ That the fire in your heart is out _

_ I'm sure you've heard it all before _

_ But you never really had a doubt _

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_ Feels the way I do about you now” _

Her eyes fluttered more and more. Elrich wanted to yell in joy but convered his mouth as to not diswrapped the performence. 

_ “And all the roads we have to walk are winding _

_ And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_ There are many things that I _

_ Would like to say to you but I don't know how _

_ Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me _

_ And after all, you're my wonderwall” _

Delnys’ eyes completely opened. She looked into Mira’s eyes and Mira looked into hers. The two smiled at each other. 

“H-hi..” Mira said. 

“Hey,” Delnys said. 

“Delnys!”” Dad Elrich said, rushing up to hug her. 

“Dad!” she yelled, hugging him. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” he said, as he began crying. “I was so worried.” 

Delnys turned over and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “Hey,” she said, cooly. 

“Hey, sis,” i told her. 

“Sis??” she said, looking at me and to her dad and then back at me and then back to her dad and then at herself and then back to me. 

“Yes, honey,” Dad Elrich said, “you two are related. Sorry. I should’ve told you sooner.” 

“Aw, wow,” Delnys said. “Well cool! This explains why we have the same fashion sense!” 

“Yeah!” i said. “Anyway wtf where did you go??” 

“Oh yeah, she said, sitting down on the cardboard box. “I guess I should tell you. So Professor Underbough gave me a task to officialy update the wildcliff wiki so i had been doing my best to document whatever i could for him. It was a hard task! That’s why i was going into his office. But i made sure to put important things on there, like chaos emeralds and that i’m a leg person,” 

“Right, of course,” Elrich said. 

“Anway, so when he died, i knew i had to finish my assignemnt in his honor, so i went to finish my investigation into al of the chaos emeradls, which lead me back to the library, where i got pushed inside of a book. I did find a lot,t hough! Like more about what each type of chaos emerald is, plus where they might be located! Like fun fact, did you know that chaos emeralds can sometimes be insdie people?? ” 

“Oooh, that’s cool! Anyway,, which emerald is this?” I said, holding up the pruple one. 

“Oh!” she siad, grabbing it. “That’s the emerald of space and teleporting stuff. You can use it to move through space and teleport stuff.” 

“Wow that seems pretty useless,” I said…… UNLESS “we could use that to get around Wild Cliff!” 

“Yes,” Delnys said. “Anyway, where’s the other one??” 

“... what other one?” Integrity asked. 

“... before I got sent to the book, I had two chaos emeralds.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh no!! What could this mean?? It means that Dylan should text me back, please. Leave reviews


	27. CLONE POV: death of the author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: y’all i hurt so fucking much. I saw dylan on his snapchat story kissing ANOTHRE girl. I don’t understand. I gave everything to this boy. I even gave him my virility. And now he’s just with someone else?? I’m so fucking upset and i don’t have anyone to talk to and right now i don’t have anything to do but write this fanfic and hope you like it so please like this fanfic please please please

I smiled as I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. THe yellow emerald of transformation was a wortwhile steal. I wish i could’ve teaken the other emerald before delnys got sucked into the book but, eh, what’re you gonna do? 

I used it to make myself look like any other give. I gave myself a different face and flowing purple hair and i also made my bobs bigger because hell fucking yeah

Finally i was safe to leave the girls’ restroom. There was something i needed to do. 

I walked past murundeen’s corpse in the hallway. It had been a week since he had died and people still hadn’t picked up the body because tbh nobody cared about him but every time i saw him it made me wanna die and ughhh i hate this but i can’t do anything about it because if i cared about murundeen it would blow my cover. 

I made my way into the dining hall where i scanened the area. I knew i needed to find something. Or rahter, someone. Finally a saw him 

A young male, with long blonde hair was sitting at the table by himself. He had a plant next to him and a giant plate of cheese. He was writing sometrhing in a notebook. He looked like a total chad but also kinda a nerd too but i sat down next to him. 

“Is this seat taken?” I said, smiling at him. 

“Y- uh, no, go ahead,” he said as he stopped writing. “I’ve never seen you before. What’s your name?” 

“My name is Ra- I mean. My name is Robin Olive Juice Appeal.” I said. “And yours is?”

“My name is Luke,” he said, as he went back to writing. That wouldn’t do. 

“What’cha writing?” i asked him, looking at his notebook. 

“Oh, uh,” just some notes,” he said. “I’m… thinking about starting this podcast. It’ll be,like.. A D&D sort of thing… with me and a few of my friends…” 

“Wow, that’s so interesting,” I said, feigning interest. “Are any of your friends here?” 

“N-no, theyr’e not,” he said, nervously. I could tell I was making him nervous. 

“Why’re you so nervous, Luke?” I asked him. “Is it because… you’re not supposed to be here?” 

“W-what??” he said. 

“You’re not in the school records,” I said. “I’ve never seen you before. It’s almost like you’re… out of this world.” 

He gulped. “I don’t… i don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He went back to writing in his notebook. While he wasn’t looking, i sprinkled some rat poison that i had gotten from my days in the sewers and sprinkled them onto his cheese. He took a bite, none the wiser. 

“So… what’s your podcast about?” 

“Well…” he said. “It’s about this nonmagic school, where people go to col-” suddenly he heard a grumble. He clutched himself. “My tummy hurts. Sorry, I’ll be just a moment.” 

He walked out and into hallway. I let him go for a few minutes befroe I got up from the table and walked into the boy’s restroom. He was in one of the stalls. He got out and then looked at me.

“Hey! You! Your’e not supposed to be in he- OH” he said, clutching his stomach, before finally falling over, the poison doing the trick. I smiled and reached my arm into his stomach. It passed through, almost as if an arm going through water. I pulled my arm out, my hands clutched around a blue gem. As I removed the blue stone, Luke vanished, becoming no more. 

“I have no idea how you got here,” I said. “But I’m so glad you could give me the chaos emerald of reality, Luke.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wow what a chapter. Sorry luke. Anyway expect chapters soon as i’m gonna be too fucking sad to do anything else


	28. exposition dumping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa texted me after that last chapter… apparently she’s been reading the story… we’re gonna go to Claire’s tomorrow…. Anyway here’s the new chapter

“Raven, you need to calm down,” Delnys said. 

“NO!” i yelled calmy. “YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN. MY CLONE HAS AT LEAST TWO CHAOS SEMRALDS NOW AND APPARENTLY IT’S THE ONE OF TRANSFORMATION SO NOW SHE CAN LOOOK LIKE ANYBODY SO WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO????????” 

Delnys walked up and smacked me in the face with hyer hand. 

“Raven you need to calm tf down,” she said. “We’ve got this.” 

“Right,” I said, sitting down on the cardborad bx. “Right right right. Okay. Cool. Alright. Cool.” 

“So,” Integrity said, “we know she has the emerald of transformation. What other emeralds are out there?” 

“Well,” Denlys said a s she got out a chalk board and began writing down stuff. “There are four other chaos emeralds. There’s the green emerald, which is the Emerald of Cannon and Explosions and Stuff. Then there’s the orange emerald, which is the emerald of VIsion and Seeing Things. Then there is the red emerald, which is the emerald of Healing and Regeneration.” 

“Woah, cool…” Mira said, looking deeply into Delny’s eyes. “That’s os cool. You’re sop smart.” 

“Thanks,” Delnys said, blushing a bit. 

“But wait,” Integrity pointed out. “That’s only three. Wha’t’s the fourth one?: 

“Oh… “Delnys said, nervously stroking the chalk. “That’s… the blue emerald. The… reality emerald.” 

“What does that do??” Dad Elrich asked. 

“It…. well… allows the user to alter realty to their wim.” she said. “So long as they know it exists, they can alter it.” 

“”Wait,” Mira said. “If someone has this one, couldn’t they just alter reality to summon all the chaos emeralds to them??” 

“No,” Delnys said, writing on the board. “Chaos emeralds can’t affect other chaos meralds. Plus there’s a limited range of affect, at least indiviually.” 

“Well,” Elrich asked. “How would one obtain such a stone?” 

“Well,” Delnys said, “this is one of the hardest emeralds to obtain, as there’s no consistnet hiding place. Instead you have to find a reality irregularity and then correct it.” 

“What does irregularity mean?” I asked. 

“An irregularity is not being or acting in accord with laws, rules, or established custom,” she said. “Every universe has its own concept of reality and continuity and wehn something gets introduced that breaks with that reality, a reality emerald is then made when the continuiity error is corrected.” 

“Wow. Well let’s hope she doesn’t have that,” we said and then laughed. 

But then the image on the chalkboard began changing. Delnys backed away in fear. We all stood in the corner

  
THe image delnys rote faded away and in it splace was a new message:   
  
**_“RAVEN WILLOW BLOOD CHARM. MEET ME IN THE COURTYARD. OR I’LL DO SOMETHING WORSE.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: oooh what a clift hanger. Please read another reivews.


	29. CLONE POV: insider info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa and i had lunch together and it was nice and she apologized for everything and i apologized to her and we hugged and i think it went well and we’re friends (?) again. Anyway byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I walked into the study. The globed… freak was standing on their desk, smoking tow cigars at the same time and readinga newpaper. 

“Hm. So your’e finally here. Ms. Blood Clone.,” Ari said, nonchalately. 

“So I am,” I said, sitting at his desk chair, my legs dramatically crossed. 

“What brings you here? I take it you’ve come to kill me?” Ari said. 

“Mmmmm maybe. Maybe not. Just depends on what you can give me,” i said with a sly smile. 

Ari set down their newspaper and floated down to ground level. “Ms. Blood Clonw, you know how this works. Eye for an eye. Gossip for a gossip.” 

“Oh, I Know.” I said, smiling cotinously. “Fine. I’ve got some gossip for you. I killed an interdimensional intruder.” 

d

“Oh?” Ari said, commin down. 

“Yeah, some boy named Luke,” I said. 

“Wait a second…” Ari said, thinking to themselves. “That means… you have the….” 

I took out the reality stone and shoowed it off tothem. “Yeah, yeah I do.” 

“Alright, arlgiht, fine,” they said. “I’ll talk.So lon as you promise not to uuse that ting.” 

“Tell me something about Raven Willow Blood Charm.” I said, holing the stone abouv their golem ass head. 

“She’s sisters with Delnys Rayquaza.” 

WHAT????? 

“Well… that’s certainly a twist,” I said, playing it cool but on the inside i was omfg-ing. “Alright thank you.” 

I pushed Ari over and wathced as their glass bowl head shattered against the desk. Ari slithered around for a bit, twitching and stuff, before fianlly remaining motionless. Then I took one of Ari’s cigars from their desk and lit it and inhaled. 

Oh yeah. Did I have a plan coming on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip arti


	30. CLONE POV: self discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa came over today and we made cookies together and then watched youtube vids in bed underneat the blankets and then she helped me wit the story and it was nice and i felt better than i have in a while. Anyway her’es the chapter, thank you alyssa for helpin write it wit me :)

I decided that Ari’s study would be the best place for me to hold my operations. It was a lot more spacious and clean than the sewers plus who would want to visit ari anyway, like, ew. 

If anyone did, I had animation Ari’s corpse using the reality stone to just stand there by the door and tell people no. 

I didn’t want to be interuppted because i had a lot to think about. Delnys was Raven’s sister. Weird. Wtf does that make delnys to me? Is she also my sister? Is elrich my dad? Does anything matter?? Idk 

I had three of the sven emeralds so far, which was cool, but i needed more. I know delnys had one too but she probably already gave it to the team rime, assuming they have found her already. Whcih was likely because if i know my Raven slef she probably would’ve gone after her by now because she really liked Delnys. 

Hm… 

I was still upset about Murunden’s deaf. Like he was my fucking boyfriend and these motherfuckers just shot him in the fucking face like wtf is that. I wanted toc ry so hard so I did and my tears came out as blood and then I drank them because mmm blood. 

It was nice to jsut have an office to myself and not have to worry about hidign for a bit. I’ve been on the run since me and murudnen’s first date. Between living in the sewers to going incagnito, i’ve been always on my toes. The heels i wore also always kept me on my toes. 

That was something. It occured ot me when using the emerald of transformaion that i don’t really have a distinct styel, y’know? I’m a replicant of Raven, sure, but does that mean i have to be her?? I don’t kwanna be her. She’s a murderous bitch. 

I walked up to the full length mirror ari had in their study and looked at myself. I still had my purple hair and differn’t face and bigger toobs and that was cool and i liked it and i looked hot but what if i cahnged somethings. What if i made myself blonde like my clone sister? I tried that and ehh. 

Brown hair? Hmm maybe. Idk I could get used to it. 

Red hair? Yuck. who the fuck has red hair. 

Green? Like puke color moore like it, gross, 

Blue? Hmmm. I could dig it. 

Purple. Yeah. Red and blue. Like Raven’s uncle, mace. 

I decided to stick with the purple. I still wanted to find my own disticnt style but i would have plenty of time to do that once i killed raven, gathered the emeralds, and tehn saved the world. 

Yeah. It would be cool af. 

I was still upset about murundeen. I missed him….. Wait! 

I pulled out the pink chaos emerald of materialization, and decided to try to make a clone of him. I mean, it worked so well for me, right? I thought of his smexy self and closed my eyes as a blinding white flash filled the room and then… 

He stood there stilly, his rippin bod in a tight t-shirt. He looked exactly the same. Same abs, same thick arms, same heavy thighs, same hole in his face where he had been shot. 

Wait. 

Fuck. 

Murundeen pranced around the room, bumping into shit and knocking it over. I decided to use the reality stone to undo it out of existence .

Poor, poor Murundeen clone…. 

Raven will pay for this. 

Taking out the reality stone, I closed my eyes and thought of where Raven and her friends might be. Then, I sent them a message and began to make my plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i love clone raven! Do you? Leave a review if you do!


	31. the confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i think i’m in love with my best friend

I began putting on my cloak so i could leave the secret room when delnys stopped me. 

“Raven!” she said, holding my arm tighly. “Don’t go! It’s a trick, don’t you see?” 

“I know,” I said. “But she’s got the reality stone. You saw how she changed the board! Who else knows what she can do with it?? I have to take my cnace” 

“Well,” Papa Elrich said. At least let us go with you”

I looked at all of my friends and delnys. They were so nice and cool. And they looked sad. How could i say no to them? 

“Fine, “ i siad. “But we gotta be careful. Noweveryone gab my shoulder.” 

They all did as i help the purple emerald in my hand and thought of the courtyard and then pop we were there. 

Clone Raven was standing across the way. She looked like me but not. Her hail was now purple and her face was different and 

“Wait are you bustier than me??” I yelled. 

“Oh hello, cucker,” she said. “Long time no see. How long has it been? Since my birth, right?” 

“Fuck you, you fucking murderer!” I yelled. “Give us back the chaos emeralds!” 

“No,: she said. “I don’t think i will. Rather, I think I’m here to do something… different.” 

Team DIME stood in front of me. 

“Don’t worry, sis!” Delnys said. “We’re not gonna let her hurt you!” 

“Yeah!” Mira yelled. “What Delnys said!” 

“Oh, you fools are mistaken,” Clone Raven said, slightly menacingly. “If I wanted to kill Raven so easily, i could’ve done it arleady. No, I’m here to do something worse.” 

“What??” we yelled. 

“Yes. How did it feel? Killing Murundeen?” 

“Pretty good, tbh” Mira said. “Without a head he’s not even that cute anyway.” 

“Stfu,” Clone Raven said. “Well, I have a proposition for you. You killed my daddy, now I’m gonna kill yours.” 

And with that she held up the blue emerald and it began glowing. Elrich began looking at his hand as he watched it dissolved, a look of hore on his face. 

“Dad!” me and Delnys both yelled. Mira tried to shoot Clone Raven with Winsler’s gun but began she was furhter away it missed. 

Daddy Elrich looked at me and Delnys in horror as tears crossed his eyes and he said, ‘Be good to each other, girls,” and with that, he faded away into no more. 

I grabbed my wand from out of my robe and yelled, “You bastard! How fucking dare you!” but she held up the reality stone and had it glow and it stopped me from moving. 

“Oh Raven,” she said, walking up to me and taking the purple chaos emerald from my pocket. “Naive little Raven. You have no power over me. I could kill you right now if I wanted to. But I don’t want to. I want you around for a bit longer for no-” 

She was caught off guard by something hitting her. Integrity’s rope made contact with Clone Raven’s belt and integrity was able to pull lose the pink emerald of materialization and keep it in her grips. 

“We got it!” Integrity yelled in happiness, but her vboice dropped a bit when she saw clone raven was laughing. 

“HahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA” Cloen Raven said. “As if i care about that now. Enjoy your victory, fuckers,” she said. As she walked over me. 

“By the way, Raven, did you know where I spent the last few weeks? In the sewers. It wasn’t a great palce. But idk, why don’t you see for yourself.” 

She touched the purple chaos emerald against my skin and suddenly i was alone, falling through pitch black darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip Elrich Raythran


	32. a tasty transaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so weird thing, alyssa was supposed to come over today so that we could hang out and then i would’ve asked to be her gf but then she didn’t?? And she didn’t respond to my texts either?? I called her mom and her mom said that alyssa is grounded and won’t be let out of tha house any time soon and i don’t knwo why or what that means anyway tho here’s the newest chapter of the fic i guess

I kept falling and falling through dakrness, thinking super hard about how i got here. Damn clone raven was really such a bitc. Not even that cute eitehr. 

I hit the water and ground witha large thud and i let out a scream in pain. I couldn’t move my body. I could barely see anhting. It looked a lot like a sewer. I guess i probably fell into the sewer. Would explain why clone raven mentioned it. 

I could tell that al l of my bodies and all of my bones were broken and i was a human pretzel which was really really not great and not cool. I thought about using healing magic on myself but i coujdln’t even reach my wand to do so. Not that i knew any healing magic. It was so uselss. 

So i guess this is how i die, huh? In the wild cliff sewers, in shit water, dying slowly and painfuly. Tbh it sounded quite fitting. 

Did i have any regrets? Mmmmm nah. 

I guess i probably wouldn’t have gone on a date with delnys. That was kinda weird tbh but i mean she was pretty and we do have so much in common because w’ere sisters so i guess it made since. 

I don’t know if i ever told my dad that i oved him before he dissappeared. Geez that was a huge bummer. 

I was really pissed off at clone raven. Wha ta fucking bitch. I should have never made her even if it was a super super good idea at the time

Ughhh dying takes so fucking long. Can’t somebody come around and just, like, do it already?? 

“Why hello there,” a voice in the darkness said. 

“Oh tahnk god, iwas just thinking about how i wanted someone here to kill me” 

“Hm, no, I don’t think I will,” the voice sia.d “I will, however, help you, with this!” 

The figure held up a glowing red emerald in my face. Wow, a light… wait!! It was the chaos emerald of healing and regeneration!! 

“Wow!! That’s the chaos emerald of helaing and regeneration!” I said and then immediately winced from the pain. 

“Why yes, yes it is. Would you like to use it,” the figure said. She pulled a candle out of who knows where and lit it and i could see her face. She was an old women with blue skin, standing in front of a purple cone house. 

“My name is Seltie,”” she said. ‘And you must be Raven Willow Blood Charm. The real one, this time.” 

“You met my clone??” i said to her, incredibly. 

“Of course i did,” she said, tossing the ermald. “ She really wanted this, but as a clone without a soul, well…. Not much she could offer me, now would she?” 

I tried to move but i finded i couldn’t do it without hurting my ribs and all my body. “Ma’am, i really need that emerald. I gotta heal myself and also save the world and stuff.’ 

“Of course, of course,” she said, smiling malviiously. “I just want a little thing in return.” 

“I’m not giving you my effin soul,’ i said to her. “Only a fucking dumbass would do that. “

“MMMmmmmmmmmmmmm wlel i guess there’s no emerald. Unless you can offer me something just as good. Sometihng with a story.” 

I thought for a second. “Hey ma’am, i’m gonna need you to reach into my skirt pocket.” 

She did as told and pulled out a wad of spaghetti. 

“HM??? What is this??” she asked. 

“This was spagghetti from my first date with delnys raythorn. We were gf and then we turned out to be sisters so now we can’t date anymroe.” 

“Wow,” she said. “That is a story. Plus I do like spaghetti. Alright fine, here.” 

She touched the emrald against my head and suddenly my body became unpretzeld and my wounds healeda nd i felt 100% better. 

She tossed me the emerald. “There you go, child!” she said, with a grin before handing out a basket. “Before you go, would you like a cookie for the road?” 

I took a cookie and it tasted like cinnamon deer. ‘This tastes like the type my adobted dad used to make! Thanks lady!” 

“Thank YOU,” she said, llooking at the spaghetti in her hand. “What a good transaction. Cha-ching, cha-ching.” 

Cha-ching. Cha-ching. Cha-chin.   


Wait a second! 

“I remember you!” i yelled. “Mira todl me about you! You’re the one Winsler sold his soul to!” 

Seltie looked at me with a blank stare and began laughing. “Oh, really now? Is that all she told you?” 

“Y-yeah!” i said, confindetly. 

“Oh, sweet child, then she didn’t tell you the full story,” she said, putting the spaghetti in her mouth. “I don’t just have his soul. I have all of their souls.” 

“All of theirs!?!?” 

“Yes. Winsler Wallaby, Mira Machamp, Integroity Ideberry, and Serenipath Slenderman. All 4 of those kids.” 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat” I exclamed. 

“Anyway I got cookies to make, by!” she said as a forcefield pushed me further into the sewers and befoer i knew it i couldn’t see her. Just me, my glowing red emerald, and the darkenss of the sewage water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sewers stink! Please leave a reviouew if yuou think that sewers are not good! Thanks!


	33. a shitty reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so weird thing i was looking at dyland’s snapchat story (yeah yeah, i know and anyway he had a lot of bruises and cuts and stuff on his face?? And tehn he sent me a text that said “don’t let your fucking gf around me” which is so strange because i don’t have a gf yet and anyway i’m super super confused but i think alyssa might’ve beat the shit out of a dylan??

I walked through the sewres for what felt like minutes and minutes. Ugh. this was so fucking confusing. How did my clone do it?? Aren’t we supposed to ahve, like, the same brain and stuff? 

At least i had the emerald. Whenever i got too much shit water on me i would regenrate myclothes to make them clean again which was super super cool. 

But this sewres water was like the labyrtinh from the movie Labyrinth with David bougeause. I couldn’t even get my iphone 11 to work because the cell signal sucked so much that the only thing i could do was take cute selfies, but even that was broken because there wasn’t enough light. Ugh. my life is the fucking worst. First my dad dies, then i found out my best friend sould her soul, and now i can’t take cute photos of myself. 

Suddenly i heard movement in the water. I hid behind a corner, not sure iif it was a person or a giant rat or soemthing. My heart stood still in my chest as if i was dead and i desperately waited to see who it was, my hand dramatically pressed on my wand in case i needed to attack. I could hear the figure get closer and clsoer and closer and closer until…. He was here!!! 

I took out my wand but then he wacked it out of my hand and then he lit a match and i could see his face. It was….. Professor Artis! 

“Professor Artis!” I yelled. “What’re you doing here??” 

“Yar, I be comin’ back to school,” he said, adjusting his eyepatch and drying off the sewr water that had splashed onto it. 

“But I thought you were in the specific ocean to depost underbough’s ashes!!” i yelled. 

“Ay, that be a lie,” he said. “I been in the pacific ocean, but not to get rid o' underbough's ashes. I threw them away in the trash can, as per 'is wishes. No, I just wanted to visit me one true love, the ocean. It 'urts that there this wild cliffe isn't on a beach.” 

“Well, I’m glad your hear!” i said. “Can you get us out of the sewers? I need to despearely find the others!” 

“Ay, very well!” he shouted. “Ahoy, get behin’ me, lad-y!” 

I yoda’d onto his back and let him guide me through the sewers before we found the door labeld EXIT. Then he used his faculty key to open the door and go up the several several stair cases until we finally foudn ourselves back in the wild cliff hallway. We were gonna head beack to the secret room but then we saw… Delnys!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! He’s back! Hope you like arits, he’s so cool! Leave a review if you want more artist in the story!


	34. a new job for a new team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really don’t kknow how to feel about the whole alyssa situation because on one hand violence is bad and i don’t encourage it and i hate that alyssa got in trouble. On the other hand, the idea of alyssa beating up dylan is so fucking hot. Idk. anyway here’s the chapter

We went upt he stairs ways from the sewer, me stil yoda’d on artis’ back. We were gonna head towards the secret room so i could reconnect with the rest of team RIM and we could finish our RIM job but before i did i ran into…. Delnys!” 

“Sis!!” I yelled and she stopped in her tracks. We ran up to each other and gave each other a big hug. 

“Raven!” she yelled, tears in her eyes. “I’m so glad you’re okay! I was afraid i had lost you too!!” 

“YOu know me, sis, I can never die,” I said, smiling. “Where’s Mira and Integirty???” 

“Oh after you got teleported away Clone Raven beat the shit out of them and then vanished. Theyre in the secret room, in sirius pain.” 

“Oh dang, that sucks,” I said. “But hey! I got this red emerald now! We should totally go use it to heal them up!” 

“Yes!” Delnys said, “but wait, before we do, I was on my way to do something. I think it’s more important we get it first.’ 

“Oh, you mean you’re on your way to another emerald??” I asked. 

“Yar, parden me, laddies,” Artis said, butting in. “But ye ain’t talkin’ about the orbs, are ye?” 

“No,” Delnys said. “The emeralds. What the fuck are the orbs?” 

“Regardless,” Artist said. “Ay, if it be similar, than allow me to team up wit ya two, just in case.” 

“Yeah!” I said. “Let’s form a temporary team up!” 

And with that, Team RAD went to save the day. 

“Say, Raven,” Delnys said to me in a hushed tone, whispering quietly. “Has Artis always been like this??” 

“... As far as I know?” i said. “But i’ve only kjnown him for a few months.” 

“Hm….” she said, deep in thought. 

“What?” i asked, questioningly. 

“Nothing, nevermind. Come on, let’s go!” she said as she grabbed our hands and lead us down the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: yay for team RAD. leave a review if you think this story is RAD


	35. an explosive alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so Alyssa texted me on her brother’s facebook to tell me that she misses me and that she’ll talk to me soon and god she’s so great and fuck dylan and please enjoy this chapter

Delnys lead us to the upstairs basement of wild cliff. It was a dusty place, one filled with lots of old things. You can tell people hadn’t been in it in a while because of all teh dust everywhere. 

“Why’re we end this dusty old trap?” I said to Delnys, swatting our spider webs and stuff everywhere. 

Delnys kept looking around until she saw it and she let out an aha and then pulled apart a bunch of blankets. “This!” she yelled out. 

Underneath the blankets were a bucnh of old timey battle cannons. They looked just as old and dusty as everything else in this place but i could tell they still looked pretty cool. 

“These are wild cliffs’ old cannons from back when Wild Cliff participated in the war. We’ve been at peace for a while, though, so they put the cannons in teh upstairs basement and then never really touched them again.” 

“Oh, wow…” i said. “That’s cool… but why’re we here?” 

“Because,” she said, “I have it under good authority that this is where we’ll find the green chaos emerald, the one of Cannons and Explosions and Stuff.” 

“Oh??” I said. “Makes sense! But how do we find it??” 

“Yar, leave it to me,” Artis said, stepping in front of us. “I ‘member lots about cannon’s from me captain days.” 

Arist walked up and began knocking each of the cannons, listening carefully for the sounds they made. He knocked on several ones, comparing them to each other before finally he knocked on one repeately. 

“Aye, it be this one,” he said, pointing to the fourth cannon. 

Delnys took our her womb and said “Emeraldi revealdi!” and then pointed it at the cannon and suddenly in the place of a cannon was a tall, thin blonde man with two cannons spewing out of his nipples. 

“Oh, hello there,” he sid. “My name is Cannon Nathan. I speak for the cannons. Thank you for freeing me. You have my forever gratitidue.” 

“Yeah yeah, cut the shit,” I said. “Do you have the cahos emerald or not?” 

“Oh, right!” he said, pulling the chaos emerald out of one of his cannon nipples. “Here you go. Take it as a reward for saving me. Additionally, the cannons will be forever loyal to your side, should the need ever a rise.” 

“Thank you, Nathan,” Delnys said, taking the emerald. “We’ll keep that in mind.” 

We walked out of the upstairs basement, the emerald in hand. 

“Yar, that be a good fuckin’ yar’d,” Artis said, looking at the exchange. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Delnys replied, finally following us into the secret room, where Integrity and Mira where sitting in grueling pain. 

“Oh, hey! Raven! You’re alive!” Integrity said before wincing but then she froze. 

“Oh…” Mira said. “Hhheeyyyyyyyy Artis.” 

“Yoho,” he said, tipping his hat in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hmmmm idk where this is going, do you? Please leave reviews with your teories


	36. you gotta fight for your right to arti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alyssa came over! She knuck out of her house and knocked on my window and I let her in and i could see the scars on her hand and it was so cool and i gave her a hug and i didn’t ask her about dylan because she didn’t seem to want to talk about it so we just listened to the new trials and trebuchets episode together, sharing earbuds so my mom owuldn’t hear us. Anyway her’es the chapter!

I put the red emerald up to Mira’s head and watched her body slowly heal and then I grabbed ingefity’s hand and put the emrald against her head and watched her heal and we smiled at each other and it was nice :) 

“Did you see my pets??” she said pointing at both the animated stuffed squirrel and the tiny whale and the tiny lion cub sitting next to her. 

“Woah, those are cool!” i said. 

“Yeah, haha,” she said. “I decided enough with the whole pink topaz shit and i just used the chaos emerald of materializatoin to make me some living pets” 

“Wow that’s bitching!” i said. “What’s there name? 

“Squirrlem, Whalesler, and Dale.” 

“Neat!” 

Artis stood in teh corner, awkwardly there, not sure if he should be in the group. Mira stared at him with intense awkwardity. 

“Hey, uh… Artis… what’re you doing here?” Mira said, awkwardly. 

“Yar, I be back to school,” Artis said, tipping his hat. 

“Coooool. Cool cool cool cool.” Mira said, smiling, though since she was my best friend I could tell she was faking it. 

“Uh, yeah, Artis…” Integrity said. “I… I think it’s best if you just stay here.” 

“No,” Mira said, turning to her. “I think he should leave.” 

“It’s risky to have him out there!” Integrity yelled. 

“It’s riskier to have him here!” Mira yelled. 

“Well I don’t want anyone getting a hold of him!” 

“And I don’t want him here!” 

“God, Mira, you’re such a fucking bitch!!” 

“Fuck you, you red skinned piece of fucking shit!” 

“WOAH!” Delnys said, getting between them. “We don’t have time for petty swabbles here. Clone Raven already has 4 chaos emeralds. We have two more but there’s still one more we need to make srue we get before her. I know you two don’t like each other anymore. But we gotta work together.” 

Integirty and Mira huffed and faced opposite sides of the room. Delnys and I looked at each and knew what we had to do. She walked in front of Mira while I walkd in front of integrity. 

“Hey,” i said. “What’s wrong? What’s that all about?” 

“Nothing,” she said. “It’s nothing. Now… let’s just drop it.” 

“No, no!” I said. “There’s something going on. I know you all used to be friends but now y’all aren’t and I wanna know now! Integrity, if you love me, you’ll tell me now.” 

Integrity looked at me with regret in her eyes before looking away. “I’m sorry, Raven……” 

I walked over to Delnys, who was now standing in the middle of the room. 

“Any luck?” she said, looking annoyed. 

“No,” I said. “You?” 

She shook her head in disappointment. 

“Look, fucker,” I said, and they paid attention to me. “We got one more emerald to look for and idk if we know where it is. We gotta find it now.” 

“I know where it is,” Integirty said. 

“Shhhh,” Mira siad. “Don’t tell them. No. We can’t” 

“We have to,” INtegrity said, looking at her. “It’s time we come clean. It’s time we reveal the truth.” 

“Okay, so tell me,” I said, looking annoyed. 

Integrity stood up and spaced around the room. “The chaos emerald, it’s… well. Where it all began.” 

“Oh?” I said, looking curious. 

“Yes, “Integrity said. “But we can’t do this alone. To do this…. We’re gonna have to get everyone back together...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooh a cliffhanger?? Where will this go?? I mean obviously i know and if you’re reading htis after i’ve updated it you’ll just hit next chapter but please leave reviews speculating anyway!!


	37. a family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alyssa left so that she could get home b4 her mom got home so now i’m alone and i miss her but i’m so happy we got to see each other, nothing like hanging out with old friends :D

We knocked 3 times on the door, waiting to get in. Serenith opened the door. “Yes?” she asked, before freaking out at the sight of me, Mira, and Integrity and Artis. 

“YOU!?” she said. “What’re you doing here??” she said. 

“Just welcming ourselves in,” Integrity said as she guided us into the headmistress’ offcie. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I mind! You all are wanted criminals! I could have you arrested right now! And I will if you do- Oh, Artis!” she said, noticing the man standing behind us. “What, uh… what’re you doing here?” 

“Yar, I be comin’ back to school,” Artis said. 

“I… I thought I told you to stay at the ocean and off campus,” Serenipth said. 

“Aye,” Artis said. “But i figured i’d seen enouh of the ocean. It was time fo’ me to return back to my abode.” 

“I see, I see,” Serenpth said, huffing. “So… give me one good reason why you I shouldn’t just arrest you all and put you in the school prison??” 

“Because we need your help,” Mira said. “As much as I hate to admit it.” 

“Marchund, stay in your lane,” Serenipth said. “I could expell you, if you spoke out against me.” 

“So do it, you fucking nerd,” Mira snapped. 

“Watch me, lame-o.” 

“GIRLS!” Integrity yelled. “Settle down. We need to work together on this.” 

The door knocked again and Artis went to open it. In came Delnys and Winsler. 

“Howdy, folks, where’s my gun?” he said, then looked around at Serenptih and Mira and INtegirty. “Oh. He said. It’s you.” Then he looked at Artis. “Ohhhhhh. It’s…. you.” 

“Long time no see, Winsler,” Mira said. “You haven’t grown a day.” 

“Pardon me, Mira, but i’d prefer if you didn’t act like a huge bitch right now.” 

“CHILDREN!” Integrity yelled. “Winsler, Serenipth. We need your help. Raven’s clone killed Underbough and she’s gathering the chaos emeralds. There’s only one more that we need to get and we need both of y’alls help.” 

“And sorry, but why do you ‘reckon that we should help y’all?” winsler siad. 

“Because,” Integrity said, with a face on her smile. “If you don’t, I’ll tell.’ 

“So will i,” mira siad. “I’ll tell EVERYTHING.” 

“You  _ wouldn’t,” Serenipth  _ said. “But… but you’ll get in trouble too!” 

“I already killed a student,” Mira said, smiling, “I’m already in trouble.” 

“Yeah, and i broke my girlfriend out of prison,” Integrity said. 

GIRLFRIEND? I thought but before i could think about htat i had to think about what was going on. 

“WAIT WAIT,” i said, interputing them. “Please. I need to know. What happened?” 

They all looked at each other and then looked at Artist and then Ingretity said, ‘Alrigt, so i guess you desrve to know. Let’s get it all out in the open. Let’s tell te story… of why SWIM split up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hahahah look at this fuckin cliffhanger! Hahahaha i’m so evil anyway please leave reviews!!


	38. SWIMing the high seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this chapter has been a long time coming and i hope that people like it. If you don’t, fuck you. Unless you’re allyssa. In which case, you rock

“So,” I told ingerity. “What happened? Please, tell me.” 

Serenitph sighed and sat down at her desk. “It was our first year.” 

“Yeah,” Mira said. “First year.” 

“And…” integrity said. “We were looking for the chaos emeralds. It was our first year task and what we had hired our mentor, artis, for.” 

“We paid him so much fuckin’ money,” mira said. 

“Anywa, we were… exploring this sunken hatch, and… we were looking for the emerald… the emerald of visions and seeing stuff so that i could find a pink potaz and… one thing lead to another and…” 

“We killed Artis…” Mira said. 

“You kill Artis!!” serenipth said. ‘It’s all your fault! And he wouldn’t have died if integiryt didn’t want that fuckin’ pink ermadl” 

“WHAT!?” me and Delnys yelled. “But… he’s standig right here!” 

“Shh,” Integrity said. “Anyway, artis was dead… we killed our mentor… and we knew that we would be in SUPER big trouble.” 

“I could’ve been killed or xspelled!” Serenipth yelled. 

“And you weren’t!!” Mira yelled. “Because we had a plan!!” 

“A plan that Winsler fucked up!!” integrity yelled. 

“Hey!!” winsler said. “You better watch ya mouth. I did what I could.” 

“We decided there was only one way to keep people from noticing artis was dead… replace artis!” Mira said.

“Yes,” Integirty said. “We knew that if we could find another artis from another universe, we could replace artis and nobody would be wiser.” 

“Yes,” serenipth said. “And we went to the one person we knew who could access other universes: seltie.” 

“Oh??” I said. “So then..?” 

“Well, we sent winsler because she defintely remember him,” Integrity said. “But…” 

“Shorty over there fucked up the transaction…” Mira said. 

“PARDON YOU!” Winsler said. “I did what I could. That there lady wouldn’t accept anything but ALL of our souls for such a task. And we got an Artsi!” 

Serenipth threw something at his head. “YEAH, and not only did you sell all of our souls, but you got a wrong Artis.” 

“What do you mean a wrong artis??” Delnys asked. 

“The Artis we got was from a pirate unverse,” integrity said. 

“Yeah, so we had to hope nobody noticed a pirate artis,” Mira added. 

“We convinced Pirate Artis to drop out of the mentor program and become a teacher so that less attention and responsiblity would be on him,” Serenipth said. 

“Right, and then… we split up,” Winsler said. 

“Because I never wanted to see y’alls fucking faces again,” Mira said. 

“And then we knew that if Pirate Artis was caught, he would be killed and used to make a reality emerald,” Serenitph said, looking at the pirate man. “And tha’ts why i sent him away from campus. Because i knew if he was caught by raven, he would be killed and we’d be found out. This is all your fault. Raven, Meera, Ingrety, Wandsler. This wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you.” 

“IT”S YOUR FAULT” integrity, mira, winsler said to her at the same time. They began bitching and yelling at each other in unlistenable gibbersih until i eventually said

“GUYS,” I yelled. “STOP” 

They all stopped yelling and listene to me. 

“Look,” I said. “Thisi s a serious thing. But if i’ve learned anything form this, is that murder is pretty forgivable. What isn’t fogviable is rifts between family. Y’all are friends. Y’all are a group. Y’all are… a party. And you can let something as silly as murder and international espionage break you up… or…. We can team up, go find the final emerald, and kick clone raven’s ass.” 

They looked at each other and then said, “Fine. We’re in.” 

They put all their hands in the center and then Mira said, “One last mission. For Team SWIM.” 

And with that, they all did a group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww love to see the family back together!! Leafve a review if you like SWIM!


	39. back to arc one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: in light of recent news I just wanna say trans people are loved and valid and fuck terfs. terfs are worse than preps. Anyway here’s the chapter

We all pace aorund the room repeately, trying to figure otu what to do. 

“So,” Raven aske.d “What do we do?” 

“Well,” integrity pondered.” We gotta go down to the sunken hatch.” 

“I never though i’d be going back there again…” said Mira. 

“Me neither,” serenipth said. “Well then again i didn’t go down the first time y’all weren’t there because i wasn’t in the first ten episodes but yeah.” 

“Y’all, this is gonna be some bullshit but i guess i’ll do it,” Winsler said, stroking his mr. wiggles. 

“So what’s the plan, then?” I asked. “Are we all going to the sunken place?” 

“Not all of us,” Serenipth said. “Someone needs to stay here and watch pirate Artis. We don’t want clone raven getting to him’

“Yar!” Pirate Artis said. 

“I’ll do it!” delmyx said. “I don’t have anything better to do, plus i’m tired and only level 4” 

“Well we also need to make sure it’s the people who are the highest leveled,” I said. “I’m level 8, as we all know.” 

“I’m level 5,” integrity said. 

“I’m also level 5,” sereipnth said. 

“I _was_ level 5 but then killing murudneen gave me enough exp to reach level 6.” 

“Then it’ s setled,” I said, “we’re gonna go to the sunken place and we’re gonna get that fuckin’ chaos emerald.” 

“Fuck yeah,” Mira said. 

“Yee haw,” Winsler said. 

“Heck yeah!” integrety said. 

“Sure thing,” headmistress Serenipth said. 

“Yar,” Pirate Artis said.

“Meow,” Mr. Wiggles said. 

We decided it would be safer to leave the other two chaos emeralds in the room, that way they wouldn't get stolen since the headmisstresses office was so heavily guarded. Serenipth decided to put it in her desk next to her locket and her melatonin. With that we left serenipth’s office and made out way down into the place where only certain people go: the sunken snatch. 

We went to the kitchen. Mira took a cookie when noone wasn’t looking and i pretended she didn’t so that way other people wouldn’t ask her to steal them a cookie. 

We yanked on thes pcies on the rack and then the sunken hatch door open, exposing itself to us. 

“After y’all, ladies,” Winsler said, stepping to the side. 

“Stuff it,” Serenipth said as she walked through. Then Integrity. Then Mr. Swiggles. Then Mira started to walk but before she did, she stopped by winsler. 

“Hey, shorty,” she said.”I thinkt his belongs to you.” 

She reached into her skirt and pulled out Winsler’s gun. 

“My gun!” Winsler said as he held it to his face. “Thank ya so much!” 

“Don’t mention it,” Mira said as she walked into the hatch and then finally I walked in and it was time to officially begin our adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: shorter chapter but sorry i’ve been busy xoxo love you pls leave reviews


	40. we are sunken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so sorry i haven’t been updating i’ve just been super sad becuz of life and becuase i miss alyssa and she’s still grounded and idk if she’s even able to read the story now but i hope so anyway if u are reading this allyusaa ily. Here’s the next chaptiter

SWIM and i walked into the large doomed room tha tmade up the first room in teh sunken place. We saw a slab that had a spot for seven emeralds and I said woah super cool and Mira said. 

“Yeah,it’s neat. The ltitle draconic under it says ‘power from progress, progress from might, might from reverence, chaos from emeralds,” 

I knew what it said because i sp[oke every languae but i wans’t going to make mira feel bad by bringing that up. There were seven different ways we could go but that was too many so i asked where to go. 

“Well, uh,” winsler said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, “I drew this map of the sunken place years ago in my map class. Maybe it’ll work now??” 

We all looked at the map winsler made on a used napkin from the dining hall and it was actually really good?? Turns out winsler has talents I guess. 

“Wow, damn,” sereinpth said. “I can’t believe i’m saying this but thank you winsler.” 

“No problem, darlin’,” he said, tipping his hat. 

“Okay, so” integrity said looking at it, “the emerald is here!” she pointed to a place on the map. 

“Alright well let’s go there!” i said, getting ready to go. 

We went down the section of the map labeled “the trial of seeing things” It was one of the seven hallways we found We decided that it didn’t make sense to check any of the otehrs. 

We came up to a room wit a stone slab and what looked like 4 tings of glasses. 

“Ah yes,” Sepreinth said. “This is the trial of seeing things.” 

“Oh??” I said. 

“Yeah we tried this before and it didn’t quite work out.” 

“Yeah,” Winselr said. “See, to do this trial you need four peopel to wear all of the glasses but I already have glasses so when i put the glasses over it the new glasses just fell off and it fucked up everything and i’m sorry” 

“Hey,” Mira said. “It’s not your fault that your eyes are shit.” 

“Yeah,” integrity said. “Sometimes we can’t control things. Like how i can’t wear hats.” 

“Well hey,” i said, “now i’m hear and i have perfect 2020 vision because of my vampire powers so i can be the fourth glasses wearer” 

“Cool thanks!” winsler said. “I’m gonna sit down and keep guard and pet mr. wuggles. 

We all stood in front of the slab and then i put the glasses on my eyes and then the trial began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oooooh interesting. I like winsler. If you like winsler, please leave reviews and hopefully ben will read them.


	41. goop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so today i went over to alyssa’s house and i knocked on her window but she wasn’t there but anyway i taped a note to it saying that she needs to keep holding on and that she should sneak out and meet up with me tonight at the park. Anyway here’s the newest chapter

When i put the glasses on my face i ended up in aworld unlike antyhing i had ever seen. It was a world composed entirely out of orange goop. I looked around to see where my friends were but i couldn’t see them. 

“Raven!!” i heard integrity yell as if she was standing right next to me but i looked and she wasn’t there. 

I decided to start trying to walk around the goo as i had no better option and it seemed like the only thing to do. I started walking aroud but wow was it confusing. The thing was just mazes upon mazes and the whole layout was confusing. It almost reminded me of walking in wild cliff because the hallway designs were so similar. 

“Wait…” i said. 

The hallways designs were so similar because this was wild cliff!! 

“Raven!!” i heard integrity yell as if she was standing right next to me but i looked and she wasn’t there.

“I’m coming!!!” i told her enthustiasticlay. I tried to follow her vocie, she would probably be in her dorm room were all this goop was but it was hard to see over the goop that surrounded everything

“Sereipth” i heard mira yell” you gotta help me!!” 

“I can’t!!” sereipnth yelled. “The goop!! It’s too powerful!!” 

I finally found integrity’s dorm room and i walked inside to see her covered int he goop . i tried to rip it away from her but as i did the goop started growing on me!! 

“Raven, babe, you gotta help me,” she said as teh goop got closer and closer to her mouth. 

“What the fuck do you expect me to do!?!?” i said. 

“You gotta eat this goop, Raven,” she said. “It’s the only way.” 

That made sense to me so i took a handful of goop from myself and ate it. Surprisngly enough it tasted like cinnamon deer and it wasn’t bad so i kept eating it and eating it and eventualy i ate all of the goop around Integirty and as i got closer and closer to integrity’s mouth, she gave me a deep kiss. 

“I like you,” i said. 

“I like you too,” she said. “Thanks for eating that goop.” 

“Don’t mention it babe,” i said as i took another bite of goop but then as I did I had a vision. 

I was in some weird chamber. I saw my friends, well, winsler and mira and ingegrity all in the room. Integrity had blood on her face and what apepared to be a heart in her hand. Winsler had some green poweder coming from the underside of his nose and looked high af. Then mira was wearing some talisman and her eyes was black and looked to be out of it and having a vission and then as i looked at her it faded and suddenly i was with mira in a shadowy plane, surrounded by people and seeing murundeen with blood all over his face and then suddenly i was back in the goop zone with integrity. 

“Woah that was fuckin weird,’ I said. 

“What…?” she asked. 

“I think… I think I saw an alternate reality?” i said, “you were there, and winsler was there, and mira was there and there were these orbs and murudneen was alive?? And less hot????” 

“Woah strange,” she said… “WAIT. This orange goop… that’s the same color as the chaos emerald. MAybe this goop IS the emerald.” 

“Oh fuck’ i siad. “Integrity you’re so smart.” 

“Thanks, I know,” she said. “Now come on and let’s find serenipth and mira.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: awww they finally did it with each other. Shout out for shipping! Leave reviews if you support the #IntegravenEndgame


	42. friends being friends to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i waited at the park last night for Alyssa and she finally showed up and she looked so so so cute. We sat down at a park bench underneat the night lantern and i told her that this was the safest place for us to meat since my mom knows that alyssa is grounded. Alyssa said she understood and that she was just glad she got to see me. I took her damaged hands and i looked at them and i told her i know what she did and she looked at me in the eyes and suddenly we kissed and idk it just… felt right.

“MIRA!! SERENIPTH!!” i yelled. “YOU GOTTA EAT THE GOOP.”

“NO,” SERENIPTH YELLED. “THAT’S DISGUSTING” 

“YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE, DIPSHIT,” INTEGRITy yelled as she stuffed more goop in her mouth. 

“WAIT WE COULD’VE EATEN THIS GOOP THE WHOLE TIME??” Mira quandered and then we heard them go yuck. 

“Omg this tastes like Seltie’s pies!!” mira yelled and i couldn’t tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing but whatever

We tried to follow the osund of their voice but it was super hard because as we all know hearing is something vampires aren’t good at

“It’s this way!!” integrity yelled, using her super good teethling hearing and god i loved her so much. 

On our way we made sure to eat as much goop off of the floor as we could and before we kenw it we found mira, chilling in the neglected classroom, goop hanging off of her mouth as she played a solemn song. 

“Oh there you are,” Mira said, looking at me and wiping goop off of her face. “I thought ya’ll would be too busy, y’know, kissing to come find me.” 

“How did you know we kiss??” 

“When I ate the goop i saw the vision of some universe where you too were kissing and i’m pretty sure it was this univese because y’all were in the goop room.” 

“Damn wlel yeah,” i said. “We’re an item now.” 

“Yeah.” Integrity said. “Got a problem with that?” 

“Only if you two don’t get your shit together and get us out of here,” Mira said. “Come on, we gotta find sereinpht.” 

I took integrity’s hand and then mira took nobody’s hand because delnys wasn’t there and we made out way down ,trying to follow Serenipth’s gooping noises. We finally found her in the headmisstress’ room, surrounded by goop. 

“I…. ican’t do it,’ she said. “This is too much goop…” 

“Wellt then,” Mira said. “Guess we just gotta eat this goop for ya.” 

“You… no, I can’t ask that of you,” she said as the goop covered her body. 

“Nonsense,” Integrity said. “What are friends for if not to eat goop off of each other?” 

And with that we got to eating the goop all over serenipth’s body. It was a hard task and everyone else seemed grossed out by it but idk i thought it was good and then eventually sereinpth was goop free. 

“Thank you…” she said. “I… i couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“I know!” Mira said, smiling, and we all group hugged. 

“Alright,” I said. “We gotta find where this goop is coming from.” 

We made our way around the castle, following the trail of goop on the ground until we found it… the room… the cursed room. 

“The Detention Room…” Mira said. 

“I’ve never been here,” I said. “Because I don’t get in trouble.” 

“I haven’t even been here,” seresipnht said. “When I was promoted to headmistress they told me to never ever go in here,” 

“Well,” Integrity said. “Good enough reason to go in.” 

We opened the door and walked into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ahhhh what could be beyond the door?? Please leave reviews with your geusses!


	43. invoking the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: after we kissed alyssa and i talked for a bit about the future and what we want to be and idk it was interesting and i think mabye it’s time our friendship evolved from being writing partners to partner partners and it seems like she agreed

The detention room was a dark ass room surrounded by shadows and cobwebs and goop and more shadows. Desks were arranged in a row, like the type you see in american high schools. It was all very strange. We could barely see anything but we looked around. 

“Oh hello,” we heard a fmailiar voice said. 

Suddenly a figured materialized in front of us. It was…. Principle underbough!!” 

“Rpincple underbough!!” I said. “What’re you doing here??? You’re dead??” 

“You’re correct, Raven,” he said. “I am dead. This is where the headmasters go when they die.” 

“The detention room?” Mira questioned. 

“So that means… when I die...?” Serenipth said, nervoulsy. 

“Yes,” Underough said. “Your soul will be stuck in the detention room, guarding its secrets. Unless your soul had prior arrangements.” 

“Damn…” serenipth said. 

“Yeah, idk, sorry” underobugh said. “I shouldn’t have listed you as sucessor in my will but i just didn’t know who the trust.” 

“No no i get it,” serenipth said. ‘No like totally it’s fine. Yeah. Totally cool. No worries.” 

“Anyways,” underobugh said, turning to me. ‘As guardian of the chaos emerald of vision and seeing things, i’ve been having visisions and seeing things and i saw what you did with the chaos emeralds.” 

“Oh shit i’m sorry,” i said pre-emptively. 

“Yeah. I feel a lot better knowing that it was your clone who murdered me and not you as i still think you’re cool and the prettiest girl in school but i am very disappointed that you used an emerald without telling me,” 

“Yeah i know, I’m sorry,” I said. 

“And you, Ms. Idleberry,” he said. ‘I’m very disappointed that you would take the chaos emerald for your own personal gain and then give it to another student. I’m not even quite sure how you found it tbh” 

“Oh y’know, skills,” Integrity said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Regardless, it appears shit is so tense,” Underbough said. “Normally my job is to protect this emerald, keep it from being stolen as all headmasters and headmistresses are supposed to do. But… well… deparate times call for deparate measures.” 

Underbough raised his hand and all the goop in the room came to him and formed in one solid emerald. 

“Take this, children,” he said. “You may be the only hope of the universe,” 

I held hte emerald in my hand and put it in my pocket, ‘thanks professor undertale,” 

“Thank you, Raven,” he said. “Now, godspeed, children.” 

And with that our glasses fell off our head and suddenly we were back in the chamber, chaos emerald in my hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh i’m so glad he’s back but still rip underbough. Please leave reviews!


	44. safely in her hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: my heart is so full thanks to alyssa. I still can’t talk to her because she’s grounded but just knowig she feels the same way about me is… good.

We were back in the chamber of seeing things. I looked at everyone else and my girlfirned in awe. Our clothes were compeltely clean and goop free. Winsler looked at us with shocked expression. 

“Golly! Bless your hearts!” he said, “y’all kept saying stuff about goop and what not and then Raven and integirty puckered their lips at the same time and y’all kept eating the air and it was all strange.” 

“Oh yeah haha” i said laughing. “Yeah it was wild as shit but what matters is we have this!” 

I held up the orange emerald in our hand and we looked at ti. 

“So, uh, what does this… do?” integrity said. 

“It allows us to see visions and stuff,” I said. 

“And how the fuck will that help us against Clone Raven??” Mira asked. 

Serenipth said, “it’s not about using the emrald to fight her, it’s just by making sure she doesn’t get it so she doesn’t have a complete set.” 

“Right,” Winselr said. “It’s like how you don’t want someone to have your gun even if it dosen’t have bullets in it. Or to have your cat even if it doesn’t have bullets in it.” 

“Yes, exactly,” I said. “Anyway we got it so now lets’ leave this place and find a safe area to store it in. 

We made our way out of the sunken place. On our way we passed a skeleton with a rose sat down and a note next to it that said “sorry, old friend - Love, Teb” and i was gonna bring it up but SWIm seemed to want to ignore it so we went upstairs. 

We made our way back into the headmistresses’ office where delnys was waiting for us. 

“You survived!!” she said, reaching at me for a hug. I hugged her back. 

“Thanks sis!” I siad. ‘Yeah it was wild but we did it.” 

“Oh??” she said. “You did it? You got the final emerald??” 

“Yeah!!” I said

“That’s amazing, that’s so wonderful…” Delnys said. “I thought we had lost hope for a second there… this means we have a chance…” 

Serenipth looked around. “Where’s pirate artis?” 

“Oh, he had to take a major pee,” Delnys said. “So he left to use the restroom.” 

“Ah, okay,” Sereinpth said but mira looked a bit suspicious. 

“Anyway,” Delnys said. ‘I know of a place where we can keep this safe. Just give me the emerald.” 

“Sure thing sis,” I said as I handed it to her. She grasped it in her hand, looked at it and then grinned evily. She took out a blade and then stabbed me in the stomach. 

“You little fucking dumbass,” she said as her body shimmered and in front of us appeared the form of Clone Raven. “You aboslute fucking knob.” 

I looked down at the knife wound in my stomach and the blood pouring out of it and i collapsed to the floor. 

“Well this has been fun but if you excuse me, I have a plan to finish. Later, fuckers,” Clone Raven said as she took out the purple emerald and teleported out of the room. Sereinpth rushed to her desk where the other two emeralds were only to see they were gone. 

“Did… did we just lose??” Mira said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: oh no!!! Oh shit!! Oh fuck!! Please leave reviews!!


	45. CLONE POV: the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so i saw the newest star wars movie and tbh it was not good?? Like sorry (SPOILERS) but having palpatine raise a kid out of nowhere just felt so forced, and oh, you just had to have her be related to some legacy character even though it doesn’t make sense?? And she can just do force lightning and the world seems to revolve around her?? What shitty writing. Anyway enjoy the chapter

That was way too fucking easy. 

I mean, sure, i knew that these kids weren’t all that bright but seriously goddamn. That was like taking babies from candy. 

I teleported back to my secret layer in ari’s study and opened up my new desk and saw the other chaos emeralds, just there. Finally. After all these days. It’s finally mine. 

The plan worked perfectly. First I would kill elrich, thus putting raven and delnys in emotional durex. Then i would teleport raven to the sewers. I knew she would run into seltie there and probably be able to get the red emerald for me. That bitch. Saying i didn’t have a soul fuck you what do you know about souls you fuckin blue skinned baker

Then i would beat the shit out of everyone in the courtyard and then knock them out. It was there that i used the yellow emerald to make myself look like delnys. Then i hid everyone back in the secret place and then, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until raven got out of the sewers, i waited by the sewer exit for me to “conincidnetally” run into her. Then i could go get the green emerald. That was alwasy going to be the easy one and having artis there just made it even easier. 

I knew the final one would be hardest but i didn’t think they’d go get it for me just like that. Tbh i didn’t expect the whole pirate artis thing but wow, what a juicy bit of drama. None of which applies to me. but . whatever. Once they were gone it was easy for me to teleport pirate artis back to my hidden room, grab the emeralds in teh desk and then wait for them to get bcak. 

Idk where artis is right now tbh. Or the real delnys. Oh well. Not like it really matters, at the end of the day. I already won. 

I looked at my prizes on the table once more, my rainbow colored emeralds arranged in a row all gayly. I worked hard for this. Fought for this. Killed for this. It was beautiful. I would totally cry if crying was something i did but i was too cool for that plus i didn’t want to ruin my eyemakeup so i just sucked my tears back into my eye holes. Whatever. Finally, time to put my plan in action. Finally time to fix everything. 

I moved my hands all over the emeralds and as i did they began glowing. That was weird but then they floated up in the air and then one by one shot their way into my tomach. I looked down at my super flat tummy and saw the seven emeralds lodged their in a circle. I could feel myself… changing. 

The end had begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo leave reviews


	46. bring me to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so christmas is soon so i think i should get alyssa something for christmas?? But i’m super super broke. Idk what to do. Guess i better figure something out. Anyway enjoy!

GOD DAMN FUCKING SHIT BIRD FUCK DAMN SHIT COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKING ASS SHIT FUCK DAMN BITCH 

My stomach was bleeding out and out and it wouldn’t stop and worst of all i couldn’t even eat it because drinking your own blood is super taboo in vampire circles and couold make you die depending on if its clean or not so i just had to sit there and bleed to death. 

But then again i might as well because we had already lost anyway. What was the point?? 

Integirty stood over me, putting pressure on teh wound to try to stop the bleeding but she was pushing down a bit too hard so all it did was keep hurting me but i couldn’t tell her taht because she looked too cute trying to save me and i didn’t want to devalue her feelings. 

Mira was pacing back and forth and back muttering something to herself and swearing “no no no no no non no non o no god no this can’t be happening” while Sereoinpth slammed her heada aginst the wall over and over again. 

“Someobyd please help my girlfriend!!” integirty yelled and i was super flattered that she now felt confident to call me her girlfriend. 

“Pardon me, but What the fuck do you expect me to do??” winsler said before going to pacing back and fowad while stroking his cat. 

I could feel the blood drain from my body over and over and again and i felt like i was dying because i was dying and this was really not a fun place to be and integirty looked liked she wanted to cry which made me want to cry except i don’t cry because i was too cool for that plus i didn’t want to ruin my eyemakeup so i just sucked my tears back into my eye holes. 

So this was how i was gonna die. Not buried in shit water but in the red arms of my girlfriend. That was better i guess. 

“B-blood…” i said as my final words because i knew that was my favorite word of all time. 

But then integrity looked at me and her eyes got wide. “Raven,” she said voicely,” you gotta drink my blood.” 

WHAT!? 

“Babe…” i said…”i can’t drink your blood… not in front of all these people… plus… you’ll be weakened… you might die..” 

“Yes, Raven, but you’ll live,” she said smiling. “And you’ve always been more important than any of us.” 

Damn she was right. 

Reuluntantly i sat up as best as i could and then put my mouth on integrity’s neck. I took a bite and she winced and it made me hurt making her hurt but i then kept sukcing the blood and let it into my body. 

As i did… my wound… it started to heal up. I could feel my blood restore, my energy go up, and my happy mood restored. Finally, i felt better and i stopped sucking. 

I took my mouth away from integrity’s neck and she looked super pale, even for someone with red skin. She fell over and into my arms. 

“Integrity!” i yelled loudly into her ear. She was still breathing which was good but she was out and ugh i hated this. 

I sat integirty down on the ground and then stood up and looked at the other two. Who were still in moments of panic. 

“So we’re fucked, right?” i told them. 

“Yar, haven’t ye people ever heard of closing a gosh darn door?” said a voice from inside the doorway. 

It was… pirate artis!! And in his hands was delnys!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: yay raven is alive!! Don’t you just hate when characters you love die?? It sucks! Anyway please leave reviews!!


	47. a spooky chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so i thought about asking my mom for money so i can buy a christmas present but my mom is super strapped financially now and just had to make a big payment to the doctors office or something, idk, but maybe i’ll work out something. Idk. anyway enjoy the next chapter

“Pirate artis!!” we all yelled out. “Where were you??” 

“Yar!!” pirate artis said as he tossed delnys on the ground. “Why, that there fake delnys teleported me to a secret room! And that’s when i saw ol’ delnys there too so i figured i’d go ahead and bring her back!” 

“Well how’d you get out of the secret room?” Mira asked. 

“Yar! It be my old office! But idk if cLone Raven knew that.” 

“Yeah i mean she’s only been at this school for two weeks,” sereoipnth said. 

Delnys eyes fluttered and then she woke up. “R-raven?” she said in her european voice. “Is that you?” 

“It is!” i said. “Wait… is it you??” 

“I think i’m me??” she said. “How do i know if i’m not me?” 

Mira thought and said. “Hm. What do you think about girls?” 

“Cute!” delnys yelled. 

“What about boys?” i asked. 

“Ew, yuck,” delnys said. 

“This one’s the real one,” mira said as she turned to me. 

“Cool, i guess,” i said as i sat down on sereipnth’s desk chair. “I mean i guess it’s cool that i get to die with my sis.” 

“What do you mean die??” delnys said. 

“Clone Raven got all 7 chaos emeralds,” sereipnth said. 

Mira punched a hole in the wall. “Yeah and so now we have no way of stopping her. She’s gonna be invicible.” 

Delnys sighed and then looked in though and said “Well, I mean, that is bad. But how do we know when she uses them??” 

Suddenly we felt a vibration under our feet and the light coming in from the window changed. We opened up the blinds in serenipth’s office and saw that the sky was now a bright purple color. Descending from a hole in the purple skyline was a figure, a pure white figure, who continued to grow and grow and grow, from tiny thing to giant, skyscraper sized, taking up the skyline and towering over everything in sight. . The figure was what appeared to be a naked version of clone raven, but without any of the y’know parts, kinda like a barbie doll, and she was in the tee pose position with a blank and emotionaless stare. 

Suddenly the Giant Clone Raven opened her mouth and out of it came hundreds if not thousands of tiny crawling things, who all appeared to fall and drop down on teh ground with a violent thud. Upon hittin the ground, they began crawling around on all fours. One of them hit the window and tha’ts when we saw what they looked like - me. Except with two mouths where their eyes should be and one eye where their mouth should be. It shriekd and tried to get in but then winsler took his gun and shot through the window, getting it away from us. 

“Okay,” delnys said. “So i think she’s used them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wow dang this is spooky, sorry if it’s too spooky but please keep reading anyway if it is and leave reviews to let me know how spooky it is


	48. one last plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so i was gonna ask mom about borrowing money last night but she spent most of her time in her room and i think i could hear her crying so i thought maybe it was best to not disturb her?? Idk. anyway here’s the next c hapter

“So this is where we give up hope, right?” Winsler asked. 

“Yeah,” Mira said. “I’m down for giving up hope. Anyone got any song requests before they die??” 

Integrity didn’t say anything because she was still knocked unconscoius on the floor. 

Sereinpth looked around at everyone and said, “I… i failed…” 

“What???” Mira said. 

“I failed!! I failed as headmistress!” sereipnth screamed. “Underbough gave me the job to protect the school and the chaos emeralds and i didn’t and now everything is fucked and i don’t have anything else i can do because i’m worthless and i’m not cut out for this job and-” 

Mira walked up and slapped her across the face. 

“Don’t you EVER talk about my friend like that,” Mira said. “You’re a kickass tall woman with lots of skill who could run this school with one finger if she wanted to. Just because your’e upset and you think you’re gonna die doe’snt mean you can insult yourself.” 

Serinpth rubbed the spot on her cheek where Mira had slapped her and said “thanks” 

“There’s gotta be something we can do…” Delnys said. “I refuse to believe there isn’t…” 

“No,” I said. “There’s nothing. We’re all fucked. Good fucking riddance to wild cliff, good fucking riddance to the world.” 

“No,” Delnys said. 

“What do you mean no??” i asked her. 

“I’m not going to let you do this. Do you think dad died so we could just give up??” 

“What else is there left to do???” I said, screaming at her. “We have no force powers, no weapons, and no chaos emeralds to combat her with.” 

“Yar, that’s where ye be wrong,” Pirate artis said. We all looked at him. 

“What do you mean…?” sereinpth asked. 

“Aye, ye said it yeself, didn’t ye? I ain’t from this universe. If i were to be killed…” 

“... then we could get another reality emerald,” Mira said. 

“But would that work??” Sereinpth asked. “She already has one. Can there be two reality emeralds in one universe at one time?” 

We all looked over at delnys because she was the expert at such a thing and she looked at us and sighed. “Technically yes and no.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” I asked. 

“Yes, in that it can happen. No, in that it can’t happen.” 

“Explain.” sereinpth said. 

“Okay, so yes, technically you can create two reality stones in one reality, if there are two realital anomalies present. But… the universe isn’t designed to handle such a thing. Reality will.. Alter… it’ll change… the universe will be put into, uh… chaos.” 

“In english please,” winsler said. 

“Shit will get chaotic,” Delnys said. “So… if that’s your plan… if you want to get the reality stone to combat her… you’d have to get to her quick and get rid of the other reality stone. Otherwise this universe will collapse in itself under the stress.” 

“Oh shit oh fuck,” winsler said. Mr. Wiggles also made a meow noise that sounded distincitly like a “fuck.” 

“Do we have any other option?” i heard a voice say and suddenly integrity was awake again. 

“Integrity!! Babe!!” i yelled as i lifted her off the ground and let her lean on me and we kissed. 

“I… i don’t think we do…” sereinpth said. “I… i can’t put you all in risk like that. I’m sorry. But I can’t.” 

“Actually…” Mira said. “I’m fine.”

“What???” serenipth said. 

“Yeah, me too,” winsler added. “I mean, why not, right?” 

“Yeah,” integrity added to winsler’s adding. “I mean, it’s not like this isn’t the first time we’ve done something that might get everyone killed.” 

“And you know I’m fucking down,” I said. “I mean, it’s better than just dying.” 

“As am I, though nervously so,” Delnys said. “But it isn’t really about me, is it?” she said as she turned towards pirate artis. We all followed suit and looked at the man. 

“Yar, a las, i do not mind. I have longed for death since i was brought here and separated from me’ true loves: fidan and the ocean.” 

We all looked at our headmissterss who conemplated and then finally she said, “then it’s settled.” 

She called two knights into the office who looked very very dishelved and beat up. 

“Knight 1, knight 2, gather the knight forces and load the trebuchets. We need to take out the giant woman.” 

“You?” they asked. 

“No, the other giant woman outside,” serenipth said. 

“Aye!” they yelled and then left. 

Serienpth turend to us. “That’s not going to be enough. Anyone else we can get on our side??” 

Pirate Artis looked at us and said, “Yar, before ye murder me, I and real Delnys can go get Cannon Nathan and the rest of the cannons.” 

“Good,” sereipnth said. “Anything else?” 

Mira thought about it and then said, “Wait!! The old jeeds! I’m friends with them!! They can help!” 

“Yeah!! And I can conjure a few more mr. wuggles!” Winsler said. 

“Good, good,” Sereinpth said, as she sat at her desk. “Then everyone, go out and get ready. The Battle for Wild Cliff is about to begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ooooh a new hope emerges?? How epic!! Leave reviews saying who you’re rooting for in the war!!


	49. cast your body to the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: it’s two days before christmas and i still don’t have a present for alyssa nor the money to buy it for her T_T mom’s been gone alot but she’s not at work and idk anyway here’s the newest chapter

We all stood at the gates leading into the outside of wildclifee. We could see everyone take their positions outside of the gate and hear the sounds of battles and fighting and lots of blood and stuff raging on. It was pretty brutal. It was me, mira, winsler, delnys, integirty, and serepinth. Standing in front of us was pirate artis, dressed in his best black pirate outfit. 

“Now pirate artis, are you absolutely sure of this?” sereinpth asked. “This is your aboslute last chance.” 

“Aye,” he said. “It be for the greater good.” 

“Once we kill him, we’ll have to act fast,” delnys said. “Reality will start to tear and rip and who knows how long it’ll take to go completely capoot.” 

As if on cue a knight and one of the jeeds came in and said, “headmistress sephiroth sinderman, the stations are at the ready.” 

“Then it’s now or ever,” sereinpth said. “Alright, are y’all ready?” 

“Aye,” pirate artis said.    
  
“Cool,” i said as i took out my magic wand and got ready to land the killing blow but then winsler put himself in front of me. 

“No,” he said.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK WINSLER??” I asked. 

“This isn’t a job for you, Raven,” winsler said. “Artis was our mentor. Pirate Artis was our mistake. We’ve killed artis before, it should be our job to kill him again.” 

We looked at mira and integrity and sereipnth and they all looked at teach other and seemed to nod in mutual understanding of the way things had to go. They all gathered in one group together and delnys and i turned around, out of respect for the deed that had to be done. We heard them go “eenie minie moe” to decide who would get to do the job and then we heard a gunshot and we turned around an in place of where artis once stood was just a blue chaos emerald on the ground. 

I picked it up with my hand and then held it and then said, “Aright fuckers. Let’s stop this clone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: rip pirate artis


	50. The Battle for Wild Cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay so i still haven’t heard from alyssa and it’s christmas eve and idk she should be ungrounded soon but i need to get a present and i’m running out of time so i think i need to just do what i gotta do and take the money from mom’s secret spot and then pay her back later. idk . anyway here’s the new chapter

Serenipth got into position. “Tell the guards to open up the gate!” 

“The gate!” the knights yelled and we saw the front gate slowly emerge open. As we did, we saw the purple sky and the giant naked t-posing clone raven. We saw a lot of the raven bug creatures crawling on all fours and attacking the knights and attacking the the jeeds and attacking the students. One climbed on top of Velden Deepthroat and began eating off of his face which really angered Allena hollywood who through baked treats at the Raven and then the treats exploded and killed it. She helped Velden up and the two began running. 

“Come on!” I yelled. “We gotta get to the giant clone raven!! It’s the only way!!” 

As we began running and saying that, the ground vibrated vibrationally and a small crack in the sky began to appear. The ground began terraforming beneat our feat. 

“It’s starting!” mira said. 

“I knew this would happen!! Let’s hury!!” delnys yelled and we all made our way, trying to fight our way through the swarms of Ravens and the knights and students and jeeds that were fighting them. 

Behind us the trebuchets were loaded and aimed and launched at the T-posing clone raven but they seemed to have no effect but the knights kept reloading them because i guess why not. 

We could also see Cannon Nathan roll up with exactly 100 or so cannons and then Cannon Nathan yelled “FIRE!!! FIRE AT THE GIANT ONE BUT ALSO AT THE SMALL ONES. WE GOTTA MAKE SURE WE CLEAR A PATH FOR TEAM DR SWIM” 

The cannons began shooting at clone raven which made her flinch and then Cannon Nathan shot a few cannon balls out of his nipples which took out some of the raven swarm down on the ground in front of us which allowed us to walk a bit more of a ways in. 

I looked all around me and shot magic off where i could in order to get things the fuck away from us. Everyone else was shooting magic too while Winsler was shooting his gun and mr wiggles was shooting acid. We were doing a pretty sucessful job until we ended up in front of an army of raven swarm creatures. There were at least 100 of them, all blocking our path, all moving in on us, keeping us from progressing directly. 

All of the wild cliff students got behind us as the swarm inched closer and closer to us. Suddenly they began jumping up in the air, some of them landing on students. Angelika Lindman got attacked first, the swarm beast tearing at her chest and while Corrina tried to blast the swarm creature off, she was unable to keep her sister from being killed. Erior shot off spells in a weird dwarven language that i couldn’t quite understand but it was useless as 4-5 ravens got on top of him and began clawing and clawing and i couldn’t even see what was happening. Gennal was also being killed but tbh nobody really cared about him except for this girl named Lucia who was crying for some reason? Idk. There was also phillip who was blasting off a shit ton of spells at lightning fast speed like dammn but even he got attacked by the swarm and was soon devoured. 

That seemed to be the last straw for sereinpth. She looked at him and then looked around and I could see as her eyes filled up with rage. I’ve never seen her so angry. Suddenly she was floating in the air, 100 feet above us all, her eyes growing bright bright colors.    
  
“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SCHOOL,” she yelled. 

WIth that hundreds of beams of lightning came from her hands and from the skies and hit all of the Raven swarms in front of us, decimating and disintegrating them all in one swift motion. There was a moment of relief… before sereinpth hit the ground, motionless. 

The other students collected themselves and their breath while we all crowded around sereipnth. She wasn’t moving. She… she was gone. 

“No…” integrity said. “It… it can’t be…” 

“Sereinpth…” Mira said, as tears filled up her eyes. 

“I…. I…” Winsler said, trying to form the words. 

I wasn’t quite sure what to say… sometimes it’s best not to say anything. 

Mira and Integrity and Winsler all took a necklace from behind serenitph’s neck and placed it around their own. 

“Come on,” Integrity said. “We gotta keep moving.” 

“R-right,” Mira said. “Come on, let’s keep going.” 

We progressed our way through the battlezone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: RIP Serinepth


	51. to have and to hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I checked in mom’s secret stash for money, but…. I didn’t find money… there was…. A letter…. And…. anyway, here’s the newest chapter

The rest of us progressed on our way. There were still hundreds if not thousands of Raven swarms around us, making the field hard to penetrates. Thankfully one of the jeeds came by and lifted a bunch of them over their head and threw them around which helped us a lot. Mira gave it a thumbs up and the jeed gave her a light wave.

More cannon balls landed on Giant T-Posing Clone Raven as did the trebuchet fire and she temporarily flinched which was something?? I guess?? 

It was then that I could see that resting on giant t-posing clone Raven’s head was a small platform, and using my super good vampire sight, I coulds ee a person sitting on it. 

“There!” I yelled. “Clone Raven has to be there! We have to get to the top of the head!” 

“Right!” we all yelled as we made our way down the road. 

The ground below us began to vibrate and vibrate and the floor shifted, almost like plates crashing into each other, as the sky bracked even more. 

Delnys looked around, panicked. “Reality is crumbling faster than I thought it would be!!” 

“Then let’s get our asses going!!” Mira yelled. 

Then a bunch of the raven swarm landed in front of us, blocking our path, at least a dozen or so. We were all super out of breath from running but we raised up our wands and gun anyway and began to point it at them but then Mira stepped up and yelled THUNDERWAVE and then all the creatures took 2d8 thunder damage and were pushed 10 feet away from us, and then since Mira cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increased by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st, meaning they were all dead. 

We all stopped and cheered in applause and Mira looked rather pleased with herself and we were so caught up in the moment that we didn’t notice the Raven swarm creature put her arm through Mira’s stomach until the Raven swarm creature put her arm through Mira’s stomach. 

“MIRA!!!” Delnys yelled out as she took out her wand and blasted the creature, blowing it up into bits. 

Mira looked at the blood on her hands and then said, “Oh,” and then her body fell over. 

Delnys rushed up and held up Mira’s head. Mira was looking spaced out, but she still looked at Delnys. “Oh… hey… what’s up?” she asked. 

Delnys began crying and looking at her. “Mira… Mira… I…” 

“Delnys…” Mira said between coughs. “I… I love you…” 

Delnys fought back the tears enough to be able to say, “I… I love you too.” And with that, she leaned over and kissed Mira. 

The two held it there for a while, before Delnys retreated. Mira had a bright smile on her face and then my best friend Mira took her last breath. 

Delnys gentally sat Mira’s head down on the ground and slowly stood up. 

“Come on, let’s go..” she said. 

I approached her. “Sis…” 

“COME ON, RAVEN. LET’S GO.” 

I wanted to fight her but i could tell she was sad and i was sad too and so was integrity and winsler and they all wanted to cry but we didn’t and instead we pressed on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: RIP Mira


	52. must be this tall to ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My mom has cancer

We were almost at the base of feet of giant tea posing clone raven. The four of us were pressing on as best as we could after losing two of our team and god knows how many students. Today had a higher blood count than i thought it would tbh. Remember when life was so simple? When i didn’t have to worry about death or anything else?? 

The ground under us vibrated more and more and kept terraforming as more of the sky shattered and i knew we had at max 10 more minutes because delnys told me that. 

“We have, at max, 10 more minutes!” delnys said. 

Winsler was doing his best to keep up while shooting his gun and also reloading it with all of the ammo he had while integirty was lagging a bit behind. She was probably out of energy because i took all that blood from her. Oops. 

It was taking forever so Winsler got out his gun and said, “Here! Let me do something. Tidal wave!” 

The magic went through his gun and suddenly a wave of water spewed out of the gunhole and onto the ground. It swept away a lot of the Raven swarm. Then I used the reality emerald to conjure up a a surfboard and we all hopped on it, even mr wiggles, and surfed our way through the battle field until we finally ended up at the feet of the giant t-posing clone raven. 

“Thanks, Winsler!” Integrity said. 

“No problem, darlin’,” Winsler said as he tipped his hat. 

We were then left at the feet. 

“Okay, so, uh” I said. “How the fuck do we get up there?” 

“I thought you knew??” Integrity said. 

“I was hoping someone else would figure it out!” I yelled. 

“Well one of us has to find something quick!!” Delnys yelled. 

Ugh. I didn’t know any way to get up there quickly. Climbing up her would take too long. All I had was my wand and this dumb reality emerald which was pretty useless….

UNLESS

“I can use the reality emerald to make a flying platform to get us up there!!” I yelled. 

“Ah, good idea!” Integrity said. 

I took out the chaos emerald and started to make a platform but it was taking fucking forever. 

“Goddamn,” I said. “Why the fuck is it buffering so long?” 

“Probably because of reality being in chaos so much!” delnys yyelled. “The reality emerald works by breaking and altering reality but reality is already being broken so it’s like a computer being overloaded.” 

“Makes snese but it’s still some BS,” I said as i waited for this platform to load. 

The sky cracked some more and the ground shakes but this time I saw all our bodies began to jank and glitch too. 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Winsler yelled as Mr. Wiggles meowed. 

“Reality irregularity!” Delnys said, looking at her hand. “Everything… everything is breaking…” 

Just then, A swarm of Ravens came down in front of us. 

“Oh shit, oh fuck,” Delnys said. 

“Don’t let them get to Raven!” Integrity yelled. “If they do, we’ll have to rebuild the platform all over again!” 

They all took out their wands while Winsler took out his gun and shot a bajillion times in every direction, killing them all in one effortless move. But then more appeared and more and more and they began swarming over him. 

“Winsler!!” I yelled. But I couldn’t do anything because I had to make this dumb platform. 

Delnys and integirty were also fighting back and finally got theirs done and they were so distracted it took them a second to notice the group of ravens standing over winsler. 

Integrity screamed and then cast fire magic to destroy them. Finally Winsler was clear of the raven swarms and left on the ground, an injured mess. 

“Well, uh…” Winsler said. “I don’t reckon… this is quite good…” 

“Winsler…” integrity said. 

“Raven… darlin’.... One last request… take my gun…” 

“Winsler!” I said. The platform was finally done so I rushed over to his side. “Come on, let me load you onto the platform.” 

“Aw, heck…. Look at me…. I ain’t gonna make it… y’all need… need to press on…” he said, coughing up bits of blood. “Raven… take my gun.” 

I grabbed it from his hand and then stepped away. He took a final breath and then was left motionless. Mr. Wiggles walked up and pawed at Winsler’s head, looking confused. He kept pawing and pawing again and making biscuits, waiting to see if he would move, but when that didn’t happen, Mr. Wiggles curled up next to Winsler and leaned into him. 

We all wanted to cry but there was no time. We got on the platform and then, using the reality emerald, I made it fly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: RIP winsler


	53. moments lost in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so idk how to tell my mom that I know. I don’t want to get in trouble… I don’t know what to do… I… I don’t… i don’t know

The Giant T-Posing Raven was even taller than I thought and it was taking a while. We all sort of sat down and caught our breath. There was a moment of silence as i don’t think anyone was really prepared to say anything. 

Winsler… Sereinpth… my best friend Mira… 

I.. i can’t believe…

I don’t… .

Integrity looked like she was going to cry so i got up next to her and let her lean on my shoulder. We looked down at the chaos. WIld Cliff was in ruins now, the campus itself destroyed, a fair amount of the trebuchets blown up, the school in rubbles. The bodies of jeeds and knights and students and teachers filled the floor. 

It wasn’t a fun thing to look at, even by wild cliff standards.

I thought i saw a small gray cat down there, kinda like the one i saw in my room that night i went on a date with delnys… but i blinked and it was gone so idk probably didn’t mean anything 

Speaking of delnys, Delnys sat by herself, looking super sad and humming some oasis song to herself. I didn’t want to push it so i just let her have her moment. 

“This fucking sucks,” I said. 

“Yeah,” Integrity said. “Yeah.” 

There was another vibration in the ground and we could see it crack and shatter and alter as more cracks gathered in the sky. Once again we felt a glitching feeling through all of us but thankfully after a second it was all gone and we were back to normal. 

“Wow, glad that’s over, haha,” I said before I looked over to delnys. 

Her hands were still glitching out, like a broken TV signal. 

“Sis…?” i asked, standing up and walking over to her. “What… what’s going on…?” 

She looked at her own hand, weirdly enough, in acceptance. “It’s happening… reality has become so chaotic… I’m… i’m being erased from it.” 

“WHAT!?” i yelled. 

“It… it’s fine,” delnys said as the static went up her arm, taking up most of her upper half. “I… I should have expected this. At least… at least it’s not painful.” 

I took out the stone and tried to use it to restore her back to normal but it wasn’t working. She walked up to me and gave me a hug.    
  


“Sis… it’s fine. This way… this way I get to go out like how dad did,” she said as her legs became engulfed by the static. “Just… please… take care of Clone Raven for me.” 

And with that, the static consumed her and she glitched on and then she was gone, leaving nothing behind. 

I got on my knees and began to cry and lose it but then integrity came and slapped me. 

“RAVEN!” she said. “We can mourn the dead later!! Right now, we gotta fulfil her final wish.” 

“What if I fuck it up??” I told her. “This is all my fault!! If i didn’t do this, if I didn’t make clone raven, none of this would happen!! Everything would be fine!” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Integrity said. “But You did do it and now it’s up to you to stop it. So are you gonna be a little bitch and cry for things we can’t change, or are you gonna kick Clone Raven’s ass??” 

I thought it about it. “I’m gonna kick Clone Raven’s ass.” 

“Good,” Integrity said. “Because we’re here.” 

I looked and saw that we were at the top of Giant T-Posing Clone Raven’s head and resting on a platform on top of it was Clone Raven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: RIP Delnys


	54. blood on her hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Today was Christmas day and Alyssa surprised me by coming over. I told her that i didn’t have enough money to get her a gift and she told me she understood and that i was a present this year. We snuck in my room while my mom wasn’t looking and we kissed for a bit and then i confessed what i kenw about my mom to her and i cried and she held me for a while and said everything would be okay and… I want to believe her.

Clone Raven was sitting in a throne like chair on the platform on top of giant T-posing Clone Raven’s head. She was wearing a black midriff showing crop top that showed off her belly button, where all the chaos emeralds were arranged in one rainbow circle. She looked at us with eyes and then smiled and and rested her head on her arm. 

“Well welll, if it isn’t you two dumb fucks,” She said. “I was wondering how long it would take you to finally get up here.” 

“Cut the shit, Clone Raven,” i said as we hopped off of the floating platform and onto the head platform. “Stop this right now.” 

“Yeah!” Integrity said. “What she said!!” 

“Stop this?” Clone Raven said, laughing melodramaly. “Why would I stop this??? It’s beautiful, isn’t it??” 

“NO!! It’s so fucking not!!” I said. “Reality is falling apart! Everyone is dying!! This is super shit!!” 

“Yeah!! It’s great!” Clone Raven said. 

“What was even the porpoise??” i asked her. “Why????” 

“Because!” she siad. “Because you were gonna kill me!! And now that I have all of these, you literally can’t!!” 

“Yeah but why destroy everything else??” Integrity asked. 

“To send your girlfriend a message!! She wanted to kill me, not realizing how bad killing is!! Now look at it!! Look at what you’ve done!! Don’t you see how killing hurts people??” 

“That’s… that’s… look, we’re going to kick your ass!” I yelled. “And we’re going to stop you and save this universe!” 

“Oh, honey,” Clone Raven said. “You’re more fucking dumb than I thought you were. This reality is fucked. And at the end of it, when it all goes capoot, the only person to survive it all will be… me.” 

“You’re super fucked, dude,” Integrity said. 

“Oh!” Clone Raven got off of her throne like chair and stood up. “That reminds me! We need to make things even between us! I mean, why should I be the only one with lost love?” 

ANd with that she materialized a gun and before I could stop her, she shot Integrity in the chest. 

“INTEGRITY!!” i yelled, rushing to her side. Clone Raven just stood there and watched me, smiling like a gremlin. 

Integrity grasped onto my hand and I held hers and we looked at each other and smiled. “Sup, fucker?” she said. 

“Integrity… I… thank you...I’m so sorry…” 

“It’s okay,” she said. “I mean… I got everything I wanted. My friends back, my living pets…. And you.” 

  
We kissed and then Integrity was left with no more breath. 

“Oh my god!” Clone Raven said, laughing. “That’s so good! Ahh, I just wish I had shot her in the face, like you did with my boyfriend. That would’ve been even funnier. Hahahahahahahaha-” 

BANG

I had loaded the reality chaos emerald into Winsler’s gun and aimed it directly at her head. It managed to penetrate it’s way through completely and she collapsed on the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: RIP integrity


	55. the beginning is the end is the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the last chapter of I Write Trials, Not Trebuchets

The sky began to crack even more as the ground vibrated and I could feel myself glitch even more. There were only a few minutes left now probably. Clone Raven wasn’t dead yet. I could still see her move and breathe.

I stood over her body, my eyes hot with rage, and i wrapped my hands around her neck and began squeezing and squeezing, trying to squeeze the life out of her. I kept at it, my rage filling me. I could tell it wasn’t working. She was breathing still. Her head would was healing. She would be back up soon. But i coudln’t bring myself to stop. I didn’t want to stop her. I wanted to kill her. 

But eventually another reality crack happened and i found myself gltiching out and i had to back away from her. I looked at my hands and could see the same thing happening to me that had happened to delnys. The ground below us looking barren. No signs of life left, the ground chnaged into something that didn’t even look like ground anymore and i was like well fucking shit i gotta do something because this isn’t good. 

Her head was almsot fully back and that wouldn’t do. I’m gonna be the first to say that while i may be the pretties tand most popular girl in school i wasn’t the quickest thinking but i had to come up with something and fast. I couldn’t let her win… i couldn’t let her be the only thing to survive this reality. 

But what could i do? All i had were my wand, my reality emerald, and Clone Raven’s body that had all the chaos emeralds, and that was pretty useles… 

………………..

UNLESS

CLone raven was right. I coudln’t kill her. Not with all the emeralds merged with her. And she was also right. I coudln’t save this reality. 

But what if… i didn’t need to kill her?? What if I could just… send her somewhere else? Somewhere where she couldn’t hurt people?? 

What if we went to an alternate reality??? 

It was one of those plans that was super dumb but so dumb that it would probably work. I touched the chaos emerald’s in clone ravne’s stomach and found their power passing through me. Damn it felt good. No wonder she liked it so much. 

I knew what i would have to do. I would send her somewhere else. And i would send myself along with her. I would do what i could to keep her out of trouble. We’d both live and i could find a new way to stop her. 

It wasn’t ideal… it sucked leaving everything behind, but… everything was gone already. 

Another crack in the sky. Everything was almost gone now. The world was empty. 

I looked for a place for us to go until i found something. It was perfect!! NOw i just needed to close my eyes and make sure I got all of the conditions right. 

But then a glitch happened and my train of thought got derailed and then suddenly i found myself gone, zipped away, and this reality was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As i said, this is the last chapter of I Write Trials, Not Trebuchets, which is the first book of the Trials and Tragedies series. When will book 2 be? Uhhhh… idk tbh. I’ll get it out as soon as possible, but in the meanwhile, i might take a break. Spend some time with my girlfriend, do some stuff with school, enjoy the time i can with my mom…. But i’ll be back. This isn’t the end of Raven’s story. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this, and i’ll see you next time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Write Trials, Not Trebuchets (PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184291) by [slauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slauthor/pseuds/slauthor)




End file.
